Waiting
by Androfirestrike
Summary: They were no longer together. She knew it, but she wanted him so badly. Too bad his heart was stolen by one Ms. Mia Fey and all she was left with was a stack of books and a bottle. Diego x Mia, Diego x OC, Godot x Mia, Godot x OC and so on. T&T Spoilers!
1. Turnabout Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phoenix Wright or its characters, but I do own my Original Character in this story, Valerie Knight.

* * *

I don't know when the exact moment I wanted to be a lawyer was. It could have been sometime in high school or maybe it was sometime when I was a little girl? All I remember was that I had two loves when I was younger and they were acting and books. I don't know which when I loved more, but I came to a compromise by reading plays. Maybe one of the reasons I became a lawyer was because I loved being the center of attention? 

If anything changed me, I guess it would happen to be two fictional characters. One was Atticus Finch from Harper Lee's To Kill a Mockingbird and the other was Portia from William Shakespeare's Merchant of Venice. Atticus Finch will always be the type of man I want to fall in love with. He'll always be that type of man who I'd feel safe with. I want to find a man like him. Portia, on the other hand, will always be the type of woman I strive to be. Courageous and brave is all I want to be in life. I don't ever want to be looked at as weak. I want to be like her.

It's funny, but I didn't become a defense attorney like Atticus or Portia. I became a prosecutor, a person who's job is to doubt people. Maybe that's because after all the books I've read, I see the human heart as weak? I see the evil in people more than I see the good. In my mind, everyone has done something wrong if they even sit on that bench accused of whatever crime. I know, it's bad to accuse the innocent, but in my world there is no innocent, only guilty.

Charles Lamb once said, "Lawyers, I suppose, were children once." If that's the case, then I lost my childhood far before it should've ended.

* * *

**Episode 1: Turnabout Revenge**

"...And so the defendant brutally killed his own wife just to get revenge upon his older brother!"

I, Valerie Knight, the "bookworm prosecutor," declared. This trial had been going on for around thirty minutes and was one of the most boring trials I've ever had the displeasure to sit through. The defendant, Mr. Bob Kramer, had been accused of murdering his own wife. What made this trial boring was that every piece of evidence that could prove him guilty was right before him. His fingerprints were on the murder weapon, he had bloodstains all over the clothes he wore on the night of the crime and he was even the first person the police discovered when they were called in to investigate! He even had a motive! It wasn't one of those pansy-ass motives either. It was a bloody good motive: revenge.

"OBJECTION!"

And then he had to call it. Diego Armando, the opposing defense attorney assigned to this case, was the only thing that kept this trial mildly entertaining. I had known Diego for years and years and facing him in court was one of the most exciting things you could ever experience. It was like drinking seven cups of coffee and then doing six backflips and then being presented with ten thousand dollars by a famous celebrity. OK, maybe I'm over-exaggerating a bit, but you get the point?

"According to the defendant's older brother, both of them had been on good terms for two years. Mr. Kramer's brother had even came to the couple's wedding and made the first toast!"

"It was all a well-acted facade, Mr. Armando. The defendant's brother, Tom Kramer, might have liked his younger brother, but his brother had always despised him. Fake happiness had been something they'd known for years. It was the only thing that kept them from _killing each other_."

I paused, taking out a folder full of various documents. Most all of them were debt papers belonging to the defendant's brother. The man had been in serious debt with some serious players, including his younger brother. Money and a woman? What pathetic foolery.

"When he was young, the defendant had a major inferiority complex. Everyone favored his brother, the kind extrovert who might have not been too bright, but still lovable, more than him, the quiet and cynical introvert who kept all his jokes on the inside. This pessimistic outlook on life inspired him to go on to college to pursue something he knew he could do well in: acting. After all, he had always been acting like he actually cared for his brother. While he was succeeding in college, his brother dropped out. I bet Mr. Kramer actually enjoyed knowing his brother was a failure while he was getting things like an offer for his very own talk show. He even went so far as to hire his brother to work on his show, just to mock him!"

I sighed. I had notice that throughout the years that I sigh a lot in court. I apologize in advance if it becomes a nuisance. Anyways, Diego didn't look too pleased. I'm pretty sure by now that he had noticed how arrogant I was. He knew that I could wrap this case up easily, but was only toying with him.

"And while working on his brother's show, the defendant's brother fell in love with the victim?"

Ah, such a pathetic question! I mused over why Diego would even ask something so obvious like that, but then I came to a realization. I knew he was pissed because I wasn't letting him speak.

"Yes. Bob saw that his brother had fallen in love with one of his employees and used his authority to make the victim pick him over his brother. Well, he didn't _make_ her fall in love with him, but come on! The victim was a script writer. The defendant's brother was an aide and the defendant was the show's host! I can assure you that any sane woman would pick the good-looking, funny man who earns a very large paycheck over the good-looking, kind man who barely earns enough for a cup of noodles everyday! That's not the only thing, though..."

I slapped down the documents folder on my bench, taking out one of the many incriminating forms.

"The defendant's brother was in major debt and his kind brother actually loaned him a large sum of money out of pity, but the defendant's brother never quite got around to paying off his debts. His brother's debt included."

I felt the Judge staring at me so I looked up at him. He was as clueless as ever. I gave one of my signature sincere-ish smiles that always perked the old man up. I always was able to get to the old man's heart easily, making most cases easy wins.

"Witness, is this true? Did your brother never pay you back?"

The defendant looked like he could cry at any moment. I thought about what I should do for a moment and then realized that I might as well make him shed those tears. He hadn't been speaking for a long time so it was time to do drastic things.

"Answer him, witness! Don't make me throw my book at you!"

I held the thick, hard-cover copy of my favorite book up for everyone to see. I could tell the defendant shivered when he read what was on the front cover, "Great Expectations by Charles Dickens."

"But Miss Valerie! You'll kill him if you throw_ that _version at him!"

My young apprentice finally spoke up. Oh yes, I almost forgot about him with Diego being there and all. There also was the fact that I didn't allow him to speak when I was prosecuting, only to watch me in action. Saying something would earn him a hard, but kind slap with whatever book I had. Usually it was my annotated copy of Great Expectations that slapped him across the head. You see, being the _kind_ and _lovable_ prosecutor I am, I took an apprentice. His name was Chad Livingswell. I rather like him since he's a rich, young boy from my home country. Yeah, I'm not from the U.S. So starting right now imagine that I'm talking in a cute, bubbly British accent. Upper class, I might add. I'm definitely no peasant.

"Um, no. Miss Knight, he never payed me back..."

The defendant rustled around in the witness bench. The black suit he wore seemed to wrinkle more and more with every passing moment that he stood up there. The man was in his late thirties and had dyed black hair. I personally loved his show. It was nightly mix of politics, satire, and over-all stupid shenanigans. It was one of the only things that could make me laugh.

"Well, Mr. Kramer, Charles Dickens once wrote in the greatest book of all time, "Throughout life, our worst weaknesses and meannesses are usually committed for the sake of people whom we most despise." I think that quote holds particularly true in today's trial."

I paused and tapped the cover of my copy of Great Expectations. I grinned and watched as Diego took a long sip of coffee. He then set his coffee cup down and leaned over the defense bench, smirking.

"Must you always use that same quote, Miss Knight?"

"Why yes, Mr. Armando, because it always turns out to be true!"

I immediately stopped upon hearing the woman standing next to Diego whisper something to him. It always happened, but the only person I paid attention to in court usually was the defense because I usually just wanted to beat them so bad that nothing else mattered. It was like nothing existed, but this man in front of me and a set of facts that needed explaining. The woman next to Diego was named Mia Fey. I'll never forget her as long as I live. Her hair was longer than mine, she was a great deal taller than me despite me being older than her, she was much curvier and filled out her clothes better than me, had a cuter and more bubbly voice and looked to be the over-all better woman.

I had things she didn't have, though. I had a backbone and a will that could and always overpowered Diego's. While she was his little Kitten, I was his Lioness. I didn't need him and he didn't need me, but sometimes we came together. His kitten, though, constantly needed him. She wouldn't be a full-grown cat for a long time so she had to rely on this man who could feed her the truth which she could spit back up like little hairballs. Disgusting Metaphor, I know?

"Well then, why don't you explain how that quote pertains to this situation then?"

I never liked defense attorneys. The defense attorney's motto was "To defend the defenseless." I hate that motto so much. I'll remind you that in my court there is no innocent, only guilty. Becoming a defense attorney meant defending those who are guilty. In my opinion, most defense attorneys are scum, but Diego was at least fit scum. Fit scum was a rarity amongst attorneys.

"You see, Mr. Kramer despised his brother, but after being pressured by his friends, family and his new "girlfriend," he loaned his brother a large sum of money. His brother never payed him back so he took drastic measures. He took the life of the only woman his brother ever loved."

I paused and gave a smirk towards my apprentice to assure him that I could wrap this case up in a matter of minutes. He smiled back at me, something I knew that Diego took as a warning sign.

"The defendant never loved the victim even after they married! The only reason he married was to get back at his brother! After his brother didn't pay him back, he lost it! He decided to make his brother pay the ultimate price and killed this woman his brother loved! He only killed her instead of his brother because he wanted to see how much pain his brother would experience! If he had the chance, he would've killed his brother, too, but the police got there before his brother came!"

The defendant flinched when I said this. I was right, huh? Well, it was to be expected. The whole court was strangely silent for a minute before Diego finally took a swig of coffee and poised himself to speak.

"And how do you know that's true, Miss Knight? What evidence is there that validates your crazy theory?"

Ah, this was wrapped up. There was one piece of evidence that no one brought up even though it was right there in front of everybody's faces.

"The defendant's brother. Do you know where he is right now?"

Diego didn't respond and I could tell Mr. Kramer was now in a cold sweat.

"The defendant's brother is now in a mental hospital after experiencing extreme trauma and shock following his discovery of the body of the victim. In other words, the death of the victim caused the defendant's brother to go insane. That was the ultimate objective in the plan I just stated. Now, what do you have to say, Mr. Kramer? Are you happy that you caused your brother to experience deep emotional and physical pain?"

I smirked. The defendant gasped and I heard Diego slam his coffee cup hard on the defense bench.

"OBJECTION! That is merely-"

And then the defendant began to laugh maniacally, a clear sign that I was right.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Yes, Miss Knight, I did murder her and I'd do it again, too! You know, I'd kill that bastard, too if I had the chance! If only every one else in this pathetic little world was as bright as you! Then there'd be no problem at all!"

A confession. That is all it takes to declare a man guilty. This case was closed and decided. It only took mere minutes for the judge to slap the word "Guilty" across the case file and everything to be done.

* * *

"Oscar Wilde once wrote in The Canterville Ghost that "Death must be beautiful. To lie in soft brown earth, with the grasses waving above one's head, and listen to silence. To have no yesterday, and no tomorrow. To forget time, to forgive life, to be at peace." Enjoy the death penalty, Mr. Kramer." 

I smiled and walked out of the detention center. I had been speaking to Mr. Kramer after his guilty verdict was read. It was a very bad habit, but I always loved messing with the guilty defendants after their trial ended. It was a sort of sadistic fun.

"Why the hell do you have to do that, Val?"

Diego Armando stood right outside the door. Mia was standing by his side. I looked around to see where Chad was and then I remembered that I had assigned him to fetch a very important document from the library that I needed for an upcoming case.

"Oh, whatever do you mean, Diego? I was just talking to Mr. Kramer about his sentence."

I tried playing the fake innocence card, something that really hacked Diego off. I could tell that both he and Mia were a bit shaken by today's trial, but I didn't care. It was nothing, but another victory to me.

"That's exactly what I mean. Why do you have to make the guilty feel even guiltier?"

He laughed after realizing that he knew me too well. He already knew how sadistic I was and didn't need an answer to that question. He knew I only talked to the guilty to feel that empty void inside of me. It was the void that enjoyed watching people suffer because I, myself had experienced so much suffering over the years.

"I'm sorry, Val, but can you try leaving that cold, heartless persona of yours in the courtroom at least once?"

I sighed and tilted my head to see Chad running towards me, waving a document in his hand.

"Thank you, Chad. I'm sorry, Mr. Armando, but I must be going. I have a very important _engagement _I must attend. Excuse me."

I lied through my teeth. I hated when he talked to me like that. It was like he wanted that woman he once knew back, but I don't think she could ever return. I had no engagement or meeting except with a man named Mr. Whiskey and engagements with him were always scheduled at the last minute. After a couple of seconds, I left Diego and Ms. Mia Fey behind, dragging Chad behind me. I never was good at holding alcohol, but somehow I wanted and needed a drink so we left toward a bar, even though Chad was eighteen and underage.

* * *

"Mr. Armando, please talk to Miss Valerie. She needs you to talk to her!" 

I heard Chad yell as I threw up in an alley. Apparently I had four drinks too many or at least that's what Chad told me.

"Sir, she really needs to hear you! Please!"

I heard him yell again. I tilted my head up away from the throw up on the ground to look at my apprentice as he yelled into his cellphone.

"I don't need him, Chad! Just hang up the phone and stop bothering him!"

I yelled over at Chad, but a phone was shoved in my face. I felt like I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I never could cry when I heard his voice.

"Val, is everything OK? You didn't have to lie to me. You could have told me you felt uncomfortable. Val? You need to straighten up. I thought you said you could handle us being separated."

I began crying upon hearing those words, though. If anyone deserved the title of number one arsehole in America, it would have to be Diego Armando. I wanted another drink even though I was already completely battered and knew I had a really bad hangover speedily approaching me for the next morning.

"Is she with you right now?"

I had to ask that question. Depending on his answer, I might listen to him or I might not. It all depended on how he answered that question.

"Yes. She is. I thought you said you could handle us being separated."

And then I threw the phone right at Chad and yelled at it.

"I CAN!"

My tears quieted and I tried standing up. I walked over to Chad and grabbed the phone out of his hands again, returning to my normal calm composure.

"See you again in court, Mr. Armando. I'll be looking forward to it."

He had no right to lecture me so I hung up. After all, we were no longer together. Like I said before, I was his lioness. I didn't need him and he didn't need me, but sometimes we came together. I could survive and hunt on my own. The lioness always was stronger than the lion. At least, that's how I saw it.

**To be continued. **

* * *

**A/N:**Wow. First chapter. That was longer and more dramatic than I had originally planned. Gosh, I put almost my entire soul into that chapter. I think I connected to it more because it was written in first person, something I normally don't do. Lately I became obsessed with the Phoenix Wright games or more specifically, Prosecutor Godot/ Diego Armando. I really love him. OK, now I know you're probably like: "WTF. Your OC and Diego were together? But Diego and Mia are supposed to be together!" Look, Mia and Diego are together. They're in love. Valerie and Diego are over. Mia and Diego are together! Valerie and Godot, though? Hmm. Maybe? Valerie and Chad? Maybe that'll happen, too? Who knows (I do, actually!)? I came up with this story on a whim and I intend to have it follow all 3 Phoenix Wright games and follow Valerie's stages from bitter and cynical to kind and generous (Yes, by the end of this story you'll see a new Valerie! It's called character development, people!). I probably won't update this story as much because I need to work on my much-demanded Bleach story sequel, but I'd appreciate if you review and tell me what you think. 

**NOTE:** I'LL PROOFREAD BETTER NEXT TIME!And I'll fix my British slang.


	2. Turnabout Mornings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phoenix Wright or its characters, but I do own my Original Character in this story, Valerie Knight.

* * *

I remember the first time I ever tried a drink. That moment is almost as vivid as the first time I opened a book, almost. It was at a party. I remember trying one and then another and two lead to four and four made me completely inebriated. Being drunk was like having your senses mixed. It was like I could forget everything. 

That first time I had a drink was also the first time I had sex. I got taken advantage of. It's a shame, but I don't feel that bad about it. It was completely and totally my fault. Sex with someone you don't love was just like I read. Boring, painful and over-all unpleasant. Then again, I'm a very hard person to please.

I remember when I returned home that night. My mum was furious. She was in tears and her eyes looked red and swollen. Looking back at it now, I feel sorry that I did that to her. My mum yelled at me, but I feel like she could have yelled at me worse. I then realized the reason she didn't yell at me more, though. She waited and waited for my father to yell the words she couldn't, but he wasn't there.

Now, don't mis-interpret my words. My mum and father weren't divorced. My father wasn't dead, either. My father simply had a really tough mistress and that mistress called herself his job. My dad was the police chief of London and thus, he was always busy. I rarely was able to see him.

I wanted to tell my mum everything that night, but I couldn't. I just sat in my room and cried. I think I cried so much that all the alcohol came out of me in the form of tears, but then I realized it didn't. When I woke up the next morning, I was in so much pain. It's funny, but to me the morning after always seemed better than the night before. At least then, I had that feeling of pain that I could substitute for my heart.

* * *

**Episode 2: Turnabout Mornings**

"Oh my God. Wh-What time is it?"

I hazily opened my eyes to find myself in a room. I couldn't be sure if it was my own house, but decided it was either mine or Chad's because I still had my clothes on. If I didn't, well, it could've been anyone's house.

"Miss Valerie, It's good to see you're awake."

Chad called over from a table. He looked to be working on some stack of documents. I was thankful because I was familiar with the table he was working at. This was my room and I was in my bed. I was about to thank the heavens, but then the infamous hangover headache came rushing in. It bombarded my head all at once.

"Right now, It is 2:00 pm, Miss Valerie. I attempted waking you up earlier so you could go to work, but I failed. You didn't wake up and I assumed you would have a hangover from bloody hell so I called in sick for you."

Good. He called in sick for me. I mean, I had a very important job as Chief Prosecutor, but I knew that even if Chad had successfully woken me up, I wouldn't have even tried getting out of bed. You know, I really hope that as I get older I can hold my alcohol better. That would get me out of a lot of trouble.

"Chad? What's today? What case file are you looking through?"

The poor guy had been doing my work, the least I could do was try to help him. I personally think I gave my assistant too much work to do and not enough time to do it.

"It's February fourteenth, 2012."

I laughed at how Chad insisted that he had to state every syllable of the entire date. Seriously, who does that?

"The case file I'm reading through is one for a case that is set to go to trial in two days. It is the case of Fawles vs State. Ms. Mia Fey will be on the defense for the very first time and Mr. Miles Edgeworth will experience his first time prosecuting."

Oh, I almost forgot. Mia Fey? She would be handling her very first case, hm? How interesting. It reminded me of a good quote from the classic children's novel The Wizard of Oz, "A baby has brains, but it doesn't know much. Experience is the only thing that brings knowledge, and the longer you are on earth the more you experience." It made me wonder if I could watch her first trial or not. I was sure Diego would be there, too, and I wouldn't mind seeing little Edgey's first case either.

"Chad, do I have a case scheduled for the sixteenth? Because if I don't I would like to-"

"I'm afraid you have a case scheduled for that afternoon. Smith vs State, I believe is the name of the case. You will be prosecuting and Mr. Armando has taken up defense. I'm afraid that as Chief Prosecutor you will have no time to visit the trial of Mr. Fawles and still prepare the trial of Mr. Smith."

I decided that at this point that my long-overdue cup of hangover coffee was needed so I left for a good three minutes and returned shortly after with my glittery red coffee mug in my hand. Nothing was like a good cup of coffee, two sugars, when you woke up after a _long_ night. It was so revitalizing.

"Really? Smith vs State? Oh yeah, that's right! I begin investigating that case personally tomorrow. I sort of forgot what it was about actually. Something about a gang war and a nightclub?"

I took a sip of my coffee, tasting the sweet sugary flavor of it. I wasn't like Diego who could take his coffee black and say it was the best cup ever. No, I needed sugar in mine or it tasted dull and uninteresting. I hate dull things. They bore me.

"Yes, Miss Valerie, the defendant stands accused of murdering the victim in the parking lot in front of Chuck's Nightclub in some sort of "gang war." The nightclub owners were lucky that a riot did not break out before the police arrived."

This case sounded seriously dull. I wasn't looking forward to it. I wanted to see Mia and little Edgey's first go-around badly. I wanted to see that case, but I couldn't disappoint Diego by not being prepared for my case, could I?

"Hey, Chad. How about you take a break and we go out to lunch? I sure as hell am not going to cook and we can discuss the case over food."

Actually, it was more of a breakfast to me, but I said what sounded more politically correct. I still had a _very _painful headache and didn't want to stand over a pan and scramble myself some eggs. Chad had been working hard also so I couldn't ask him to make me breakfast.

"Sure, Miss Valerie. Pick wherever you want to go."

I knew exactly where I wanted to go. It was a new French place called_ G__oûter Amour_. I heard the lunch special was real tasty and I knew Chad could definitely afford it. I mean, most people could afford it, but Chad was real frugal when it came to money, despite how he always carried around so much. I didn't want him to make me breakfast, but I didn't mind him buying it for me. That's what I enjoyed about having a rich assistant. I could get whatever I want.

* * *

"Table for two, please. Non-smoking." 

I heard Chad say. My headache had gone down quite a bit since we got into the restaurant, but I still felt dreadful. I personally think I probably looked dreadful too, but I don't think anyone wanted to tell me. I think most people got the impression from me that if they said something bad about the way I looked, that I'd punch them in the face. Most of the time, that was true, but I knew I had serious faults with my appearance. I was overly tan, had bright blue-turquoise hair and constantly wore a pair of black, thick-rimmed glasses, all of which are negatives in my book. I was short for a woman of my age, making me look eight years younger than I really am. Most people would say that's good, but for my profession it wasn't. Looking twenty when I'm really twenty-eight, almost turning twenty-nine, was a bad thing in court. It made me look inexperienced and I was definitely no rookie. I was the bloody Chief Prosecutor!

"Hey, Miss Valerie? Are you all right?"

I heard Chad ask. We had just sat down at our table and I was looking through the menu even though I already knew exactly what I wanted.

"Of course I'm not all right. May I remind you that I had a night from hell?"

Chad sighed and closed his menu. Personally, I think everybody looks at Chad when he walks into a room. That's just how much he stands out. With his bright blue and turquoise suit and his incredibly unnatural bright and spiky orange and red highlighted hair, who wouldn't stare at him? Oh, I almost forgot. He also had the strangest eyes alive. They looked to be a combination of light blue and seafoam green, but then again, I never was too good with colors. Usually when I go places I'm the center of attention, but when Chad's at my side, people can't help but look at him more than me!

"Excuse me, but what would you two like to drink?"

A waitress came. I looked at her for a while and then decided that since both Chad and I had picked out what we would like to eat, we might as well order too.

"I would like a Glass of Iced Tea."

"And I would like a cup of coffee. While we're at it, can we order too? We've both made up our minds."

The waitress nodded and poised herself to make more notes on her notepad.

"I would like the Lunch Special."

"I'll have the same thing as her."

It was that simple. I heard the waitress make some sort of "Aw" sound as she scribbled more notes on the notepad and left our table. She was lucky I was hungover or I probably would have punched her in the face for even thinking that Chad and I could ever be together on a real "date." I mean, come on! I'm ten years his senior for Christ's sake!

"Anyways, in the case of Smith vs State, the defendant doesn't look too be very bright. I think we can use that to our advantage..."

Chad and I trailed on about various subjects from there on, not just about my upcoming case. Our food came and we still discussed things like books, politics and even though we both tried really hard not to, Diego Armando.

"So, you miss him, right? Why did you two break up again? Wait, I'm sorry, Miss Valerie! I forgot that you don't like talking about that."

"It's fine, Chad. I actually was the one who broke up with him. I was a fool and made one little mistake. That one mistake made me want him to never look at me again."

I hoped to dear god that a change of topic would arise soon. I didn't want to think about that moment again. It was the moment that ruined my relationship with Diego. Our relationship that was so close to becoming something big, ended up crashing right before both our eyes. I liked the fact that Diego was smug. I liked the fact that he was messy. I liked the fact that he was arrogant and overtly cocky. Nothing was wrong with him, but plenty was wrong with me.

"Miss Valerie, if it makes you feel any better, I think he was the real fool. I mean, letting a wonderful woman like you go had to be the biggest mistake of his life!"

"Ha! You're wrong there, boy. Getting involved with a _wonderful_ woman like me was the biggest mistake of his life."

Our check came almost immediately after I said that. It was as if it was a sign that the topic needed to be changed badly. It did too when Chad saw the check.

"Y-You didn't really drink this many cups of coffee, did you?!"

Chad yelled. I laughed softly. Unlike him, I didn't get free refills and through all our talking, I had drank fifteen cups of coffee. I still would make him pay, though. It was the gentleman-like thing to do. Not only was I training Chad to become a prosecutor, but I was also training him to become a gentleman and thus, he had to pay the check.

"Yes, I did. You don't mind, do you?"

He sighed and placed his credit card on the check. We waited for a few minutes and then our waitress came and picked it up. You know, someday I swear I'm going to make Chad take me to one of those _really_ fancy places. I want him to take me to the type of place where you have to schedule your visit four weeks in advance. Too bad he was such a cheapskate.

"Here you go. Thank you for dining at _G__oûter Amour_! We hope you come again real soon!"

Chad took his credit card again as the waitress smiled and handed the check to him. I insisted that he leave a fifteen dollar tip on the table and then we left our seats.

"Table for two, please. Non-smoking."

And then I heard _his_ voice. I looked around to see none other than Diego and his kitten, Mia Fey. Now I knew that was a real "date," unlike the outing Chad and I had. It was obvious that Diego cared for her and it was obvious that Mia cared for him. I didn't want to believe it, but I was jealous.

"Um, Mr. Armando, isn't that Miss Knight over there?"

Mia asked innocently. I looked over at Chad who was rather shocked that those two were there. I was jealous and I didn't want to look at Diego, I wanted him to look at me. I wanted him to say something to_ me_.

"Kitten, you know I prefer it when you call me 'Diego.' And those two?"

I knew he was looking at me and I started to fake talk to Chad. I wanted it to look like I was doing something besides listening to him and Mia speak. I wanted it to look like I didn't care what he was saying, even though I did.

"Obviously that's Valerie. You know, I would have thought she'd still be in bed right now. By the way that boy called me last night, I thought she got completely wasted."

Chad and I walked right by Diego and Mia, not even speaking. I heard them continue talking as we walked out the door.

"Diego, shouldn't you have said something to her?"

Mia asked shyly. The sheer innocence that still resided in her heart made it clear to me, the experienced professional, that her first case would turn out horrible. I personally don't think she would be ready for that case in two days.

"No, Kitten. I think she heard me good enough."

And again, Diego was acting like the number one arsehole in America, but I was already used to it by now.

* * *

"_Hey, Diego? I need to go to the station to pick up some papers. I have a very important case tomorrow."_

_I lay there next to him. I felt his arm drape over my bare stomach as we rested comfortably in his bed. It was 2pm and I needed to work on my upcoming case, but he wasn't letting me._

"_Mr. Defense Attorney, I bet you want me to lose my case tomorrow, don't you?"_

_I felt him bury his face in my hair, not responding to me. I decided to get up, I needed to get to the station or I would surely lose my case tomorrow._

"_You bet, my lioness. I like keeping you busy."_

_His hand wrapped around my wrist and he quickly pulled me down. He kissed me like he always did and then I felt his grip loosen and he let me go.  
_

"_Go to the station. Work on your case. I don't care. Just know, when you come back that I'll be waiting."_

_How could I believe him?  
_

* * *

"Hey, Miss Valerie? Is everything all right? You said you needed to come to the station to pick up some papers." 

I heard Chad ask me. After we departed _G__oûter Amour _I said that I needed to go to the police station. I sort of forgot why I needed to go there in the first place. I just remembered that time that Diego wouldn't let me go. That next day I lost my case because I never made it out to the police station and the defense got the evidence I had there before me. I never left because I was too scared that Diego wouldn't be there when I got back. I lost that case because of that jerk.

"Miss Valerie, why are we here?"

I knew why we were here. I had a case against Diego in two days and I sure as hell would never let him beat me. After all, my pride as a woman and Chief Prosecutor was at stake. I also loved seeing Diego lose.

**To be continued. **

* * *

**A/N: **Hm, interesting. We learned from this chapter that Valerie was Chief Prosecutor five years before PW Case 1. "So she was Chief Prosecutor before Lana?" Yes, she was Chief Prosecutor before Lana. Fawles vs State is coming up and in the next chapter I'll personally give you Smith vs State. Let' see, _G__oûter Amour_ is supposed to be French for "Taste of Love." I'm not sure, though. The foreign language I'm taking is German so yeah. I don't know French. You know, I like reading this story aloud in a British accent. It' s fun. I think I want to incorporate more British slang into it, but Valerie doesn't seem the type to use slang. How sad. Chad doesn't seem the type either. Next chapter is going to be hilariously sad. Sorry if this took long. I'm working on my Bleach story right now and It's finally getting to a dramatic point. My leg hurts. I wonder what's wrong with it? I'm going to stick the motif of "waiting" into a lot of the chapters just to tie into the whole "Waiting for Godot" thing, which we be expanded on in later chapters. Anyways, Reviews, please? 


	3. No Show Turnabout

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phoenix Wright or its characters, but I do own my Original Character in this story, Valerie Knight.

* * *

In all my life, I've never liked phone calls. It was the way someone could talk to you and tell you something and how you had to believe it because they weren't by your side. Take Diego for example, I could never tell if he was telling the truth or lying to me when we were on the phone. He was too hard to read. Then again, there's the fact that he's always hard to read so I should have been used to it by then. 

I guess that I would be a better example. I don't know how many times I've lied while talking on the phone. Normally I'm a _very_ honest and straightforward woman, but when a phone is shoved in my face, I lose it. I lie through my teeth even about the smallest things. Like I remember saying, "No, it isn't raining over here at all," when in reality it was pouring down cats and dogs wherever I was at.

There was one phone call I especially hated. I'll always remember it. My mum called me exactly 3:23am on August nineteenth, 2003. She was in tears. By then I had already begun law school and was living with Diego. Diego and I weren't "together" yet, though. We were merely roommates and nothing more. Anyways, my mum was in tears when she called me. Most people would immediately begin to question what happened, but I didn't need to ask. It was obvious. My mum would have never called me that late if it wasn't what I assumed it was. I mean, there was a substantial time difference since my mum was still in England and I was studying law in the U.S. so late calls wouldn't have been too strange, but she never would have called me _that_ late on American time if something big had not happened.

And what happened was surely big. My father had been killed in action. He had been shot in the heart by a psychopathic mass murderer. What was even worse was the fact that news reporters were hounding my mum outside her home, demanding her to speak about Britain's top news story, "London Police Chief K.I.A. By infamous killer." All this made me want to become a prosecutor even more.

After I talked to my mum for a good hour and a half, I hung up. I told my mum I had a big test tomorrow, which was a lie. I actually had the next day off. I lied to her because I needed time to cry, time to sort _my_ feelings out. I couldn't get that time with my mum crying on the other end of the phone. As soon as I hung up, Diego handed me a cup of coffee and that was the first time I ever saw him as more than a friend. I asked him what time he had woken up at and he replied, "Exactly 3:23am, August nineteenth, 2003. What about you?" and all I could do was smile. We talked amongst ourselves for the rest of the night until morning and I had actually felt the happiest I had been in a long time, even though that might have been one of the most depressing nights of my life. I was happy because I had someone who was willing to understand me and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Episode 3: No-show Turnabout**

"...And you mean to tell the court that you admit to shooting the victim, Mr. Smith? Is that what you're trying to say, Mr. Smith? Is that what you're trying to tell the court? Huh, Mr. Smith?"

I was pissed. Actually, extremely pissed would be the better choice of words. How dare that bastard Armando! This was supposed to be _our_ time in court! Not Mr. Hammond and I's time in court! No, where the hell was that god-forsaken jerk? He had taken up defense on this case, but had to bail out at the last goddamn minute! How dare he!

"Miss Knight, I would like to remind you again to quit badgering the witness. Next time I hear you raise your voice like that I will have to give you a penalty."

The judge wasn't helping too much either. Penalty? How could I, the great Valerie Knight, ever get a penalty? It was impossible. The one who got penalties was the defense! _My_ prosecution never got penalties. _My_ prosecution was almost always perfect.

"Yes, your honor. Sorry. I'll calm down."

I calmed down because I didn't want to scar my flawless no-penalty record. I didn't want that man to get to me either. I could easily win this case after all. The defense, Mr. Robert Hammond, only had half an hour before the trial began, I had been preparing for the past two days and from what I investigated, the case was already an easy win with or without Diego.

"Now, Mr. Smith, for the record, please repeat what you just told the court."

The defendant, Mr. Smith, was an idiot. He had just out-right admitted he killed the victim! The case was simple. On the night of February twelfth, 2012, the defendant and victim were seen talking to each other in the parking lot of Chuck's Nightclub. Later that night, gunfire was heard from the parking lot and the victim was found dead and the defendant stood directly over his body. Apparently the two had been arguing over some sort of gang war and had the police not shown up as soon as they did, riot would have broke out. Both the defendant and the victim were up-and-coming hip-hoppers, or whatever you call those bloody people who go around "rapping" about money, women, sex and big jewelry. I never really understood that type of music. It never had any appeal to me. I'd much rather read a book.

"I already told ya that the name's MC Pizazz and I'll tell the court again that I did shoot that bitch nine times cause' he was goin' down on our streets, you know? He was down on the seventh shot, but I wasn't satisfied so I had to shoot him nine times. Nine's my lucky number, you know? Nine's a better number than seven!"

The whole room was in shock. He just admitted to killing the victim again. I swear that this had to be the easiest trial I ever had to prosecute. This case didn't even need a trial. All the defendant did was sit up there and basically say "I'm Guilty." It was as if he actually wanted to go to Prison.

"Well, Mr. Smith-"

"It's MC Pizazz!"

"Well, um, MC Pizazz, you admit to the murder of Mr. Phillip Jackson, also known as Commander Thunderbolt?"

I repeated just to make sure this guy was serious. I looked over at Mr. Hammond and watched as he quickly went through every document the defense possessed. I knew he was hoping there was some way the defendant was wrong. I knew he was hoping that maybe the defendant had been bribed to take the fall or threatened not to reveal who actually killed the victim, but no documents were there that could help.

"Hell yeah! I shot that guy nine times and he survived seven, you know?"

I looked up at the judge, who was shaking his head in disappointment. We had listened to so much testimony and when we finally got to the defendant, he just gets up and confesses? What a huge waste of our time.

"Well then, in the case of Smith vs State, I declare the defendant, Michael Smith, guilty of second-degree murder! He will be sentenced to 30 years in prison with the opportunity to appeal. Court adjourned."

I cheered as the judge slammed his gavel repeatedly. Another case won, but then again Diego wasn't on the defense. I had almost forgot. Why hadn't he shown up to court? I had to know why. Even though I knew it had something to do with Ms. Mia Fey.

* * *

_"So you're Valerie Knight?"_

_I was in the library when I looked up from my law textbook. I had heard the voice of a man. It was deep and smug and I could tell he wanted to hit on me._

_"Yes. I am. Who exactly would you be, good sir?"_

_ He laughed and ran a hand through the spiky mess of brownish black on top of his head. I smiled and fixed my glasses._

_"Diego Armando. I'm surprised you don't know me."_

_I laughed at his arrogant statement. He just continued to stand there._

_"What exactly do you want? I'm busy."  
_

_I wanted to get back to studying. I had a rather large test tomorrow._

_"I was wondering if we could study together. I am in three of your classes..."_

_He was in three of my classes? Oh, at that moment I felt so embarrassed. That's why he was surprised I didn't know who he was._

_"Oh! Well, Mr. Armando, I guess you could study with me then."_

_I cleared a spot next to me and he sat down, smirking beyond belief._

_"Like I said before my name's Diego. I'd appreciate if you call me it. 'Mr. Armando' is too formal."_

_Diego laughed and took out his plain, black cellphone. _

_"Can I get your number?"_

_In all my life I had never met a man as straightforward as Diego Armando._

_"If you don't mind me asking, why? I don't think I have too much of an appeal."_

_I went back to my law book, but he shoved his cellphone right in my face. I took the thing and regretfully entered my number into his contact list._

_"Nah. You got plenty of appeal. All the guys in our classes like that accent of yours and that wild blue hair. All of them are just too chicken to approach you. It seems like I'm the only one who actually has some confidence."_

_I placed the phone right in front of him and went back to my book. I felt his hand move to mine only a few seconds later._

_"What the bloody hell are you doing?"_

_I didn't yell, but I sure came close to._

_"Like I said before, I'm the only one who actually has some confidence. I like you, Val."_

_That statement made me blush for some reason._

_"Like me? I'm afraid you must have confused me with another Valerie..."_

_How could someone ever like a woman as messed up as me? _

* * *

"Ah! Here it is!" 

I called out as I took my shiny red cellphone out of my purse. I checked through a couple of things and had no new calls while I was in court.

"I wonder if he's all right. I mean, he didn't show up in court and..."

Diego Armando's name came up in my contact list. I debated in my mind over and over if I should call him or not. Chad was out getting me coffee and here I was, alone in my office putting court documents away. I still wondered why he had not shown up in court so I decided to give him a call.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

He wasn't answering. Why wasn't he picking up? In all the time I'd known Diego, he always had his cellphone on him and always picked up after the second ring.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Click.

He answered, but I was too afraid to speak. I stood there in silence until I heard him say something.

"Hello. Who is it? Valerie, is that you? What are you doing calling me so late?"

Obviously I called him at a bad time considering how I knew my name popped up on his phone when I called him and how it was barely 7pm.

"Yes, Diego. It's me. It isn't late, though. It's barely 7pm. Why weren't you in court today?"

He was silent until I heard him say to someone in the background something like, "I'll be there in a minute, Kitten. Hold on till then, okay?" He was with Mia Fey. Considering how delusional he was when I called him, I knew what I had interrupted too.

"You didn't hear, did you? Mia's first case was today."

"Of course I knew that. I wanted to go see it, but couldn't. I was busy preparing Smith vs State. Why weren't you there, Diego?"

There was silence for a minute and then Diego spoke again.

"Mia's first case was today. The defendant committed suicide on the witness stand. She was so shaken up, I couldn't leave her alone. I'm sorry, Val. I had to give the case to someone else."

I couldn't believe it. No rookie could handle something like that as their first case. If that had been Chad's first trial, I probably would have done the same thing, but still he left me alone in the courtroom.

"Mr. Smith was declared guilty, right? What was his sentence?"

I sighed and held the phone closer to my ear. I figured he knew that case was an easy win.

"30 years with an opportunity to appeal."

I could tell Diego was relieved when those words came out of my mouth.

"Good. Had the guy been sentenced to death, I don't know if I would have been able to live with myself."

The guy hadn't been sentenced to death for two reasons. One, he was a somebody and two, he was an idiot. He could probably pay his way out of prison if he wanted to, he just didn't know how.

"You missed a great trial, though. The defendant was priceless. I mean, you should have seen how idiotic he was."

We both laughed and then I heard him say something to someone in the background again, "I'll be there in a minute, Mia. Just hold on..." It seemed like Mia Fey was getting restless.

"Look, I have to go, Val. Sorry I couldn't be there today. At least you still won."

He was about to hang up and then I had to go and open my big mouth. I had to go and say what was on my mind.

"Wait, Diego, are you really serious about Mia? I mean, don't you think she's too young for you?"

I could tell I caught him off guard with that question. Lately, I had been hoping that I could have that relationship Diego and I used to have back, but she was standing in the way.

"Val, we broke up some time ago and to be honest, it was good that we did. Had I met Mia while we were still going out, who knows? I probably would have cheated on you."

The door to my office opened and Chad stepped in, carrying two large coffee cups and what looked to be a package of mini powdered sugar donuts. I hesitated for a moment before responding to Diego.

"Well, Mr. Armando, "When the effects of female jealousy do not appear openly in their proper colours of rage and fury, we may suspect that mischievous passion to be at work privately, and attempting to undermine, what it doth not attack above ground." Needless to say, you are a total and complete arse, and I do not know why I fell in love with you to begin with. However, I am jealous of Mia Fey and will not hide that fact."

I could tell I left Diego speechless with that quote from Henry Fielding's Tom Jones. Chad was now looking at me intently, as if he couldn't believe what I just said. All I could do was smile.

"Have a good night, Diego. I'm still in love with you."

I hung up immediately and turned off my phone to prevent him from calling me back. I looked at the coffee cups Chad held in his hand and started to cry. He sat both cups and the package of donuts down and ran over to me. He started to hold me, but I only could push him away.

"I can't believe him! Cheat on me? He would do that even though..."

I couldn't believe him so I cried and cried even more. God, I needed a drink. I needed a drink so badly.

"Even though I was..."

I screamed a variety of profanities after that. I could never forgive him for saying that. I could never forgive him for as long as I lived. Even though I secretly wanted to forgive him with all my heart, my pride would never allow it.

**To be continued. **

* * *

**A/N: **Wow. SB doesn't feel good at all. In fact, SB stayed home today and that's why she's updating on a Wednesday. I didn't have time to update on the weekend so sorry. What's next? Well, Diego's poisoning. -Cough- Ehhh. I think I typed more than half of this while having a fever. My Bleach story's getting good so it's taking up more of my time than_ Waiting_. This story is still fun, though. I love Valerie. -Cough- I had to add in that scene in which Diego and Valerie first meet. -Cough- I LOVE YOU, MC PIZAZZ! DON'T LET THE MAN KEEP YOU DOWN! Anyways, Reviews, please? 


	4. Turnabout Poisoning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phoenix Wright or its characters, but I do own my Original Character in this story, Valerie Knight.

* * *

Sometimes I think that the real reason I became a prosecutor, a person who sees death all the time, is because I saw death at a young age. I'll always remember it, even though my parents thought I didn't understand because I was only eight years old. 

My mother was pregnant. She said I was going to have a baby sister. I was excited. After all, when I was young no one wanted to be friends with the girl who went around reading books all the time. I owned two Barbies and two Ken dolls. I never was one who played well with others. While most girls would make their Barbies basically do nothing at all, but walk around, go shopping and talk to Ken, I used my Barbies to act out what ever books I read that week. Usually it was either the Jane Austen or Charles Dickens that I stole out of my mum's library the previous day.

I was excited at the prospect of having a little sister to share with, to talk to. I was excited at the prospect of actually having a friend. I watched as my mum grew bigger and bigger. My dad wasn't the police chief yet so he had much more free time and could watch my mum grow bigger as well, but then _it_ happened.

My mum gave birth. I was at the hospital, my father was at the hospital. I was waiting outside my mum's hospital room with a lady I didn't really even know while my mum was in delivery. Things weren't going like they were supposed to. I didn't find out until later that my mom had to make an important decision on that day: herself or my sister.

My mum regretfully chose herself. I didn't know what had happened at the time, though. All I knew was that I was sitting outside my mum's hospital room while my father and mum cried. I heard them from the hall outside. Apparently I no longer was going to have a baby sister anymore.

My mum and dad were the kind of parents who didn't sugar coat anything either. They told me straight out: "Your sister is no longer alive in this world," and I started to cry. I cried because my mum was crying. I cried because my father looked like he wanted to cry. I cried because I didn't understand.

I didn't understand and I didn't want to. I couldn't believe how easily a life could be taken away. At that moment, I learned life was something that was expendable. People died every day, but if you killed someone then you were a murderer. Society labeled murder as a crime and a sin. Even though I knew people die everyday, those who killed a person were put on trial because society labeled them as injustice. Society labeled them as evildoers. I agreed with Society in the most part. Those who do kill someone do need to be put to trial because without trial, there is no order. Society without order is like heaven without God, it's a mess. All I'm really trying to say is that order and justice are needed in society and without them we're nothing. I guess I'm also trying to say that I miss the little sister I never got the opportunity to call a nuisance.

* * *

**Episode 4: Turnabout Poisoning**

I haven't seen him in more than six months. Ever since that day, February sixteenth, 2012. I haven't talked to him at all since I told him I still loved him. Maybe that's for the better? I'm sure he's happy with Mia Fey right now and that's good. Isn't love supposed to be wishing the person you love happiness?

"Miss Valerie!"

Diego still hadn't really talked to me in six months, though. He's ignored me completely. He could have tried talking to me about it or he could have rejected me again. I'd be fine with either of those responses, but ignoring me was something I couldn't stand. When he was on a case, he made sure it had a prosecutor before it got to my office. When I had a case, he would be sure to be busy that week. When I saw him walking about with Mia Fey or examining a crime scene, he didn't bother saying anything to me that wasn't work-related. In a way, he was keeping me waiting for his answer to my statement.

"Miss Valerie! It's important! You have to get down to the courthouse café quickly!"

I woke from my anger-induced nap-like haze. Chad was yelling at me for some reason. Why did I need to go to the courthouse café? I was going to watch little Edgey's next case in a few minutes. I didn't want to miss it, but since I was only sitting in the galley I figured I could go see what happened.

"What for, Chad? Did something happen?"

I said and got up, walking towards the door. Chad began following me out.

"It's Mr. Armando! He was poisoned in the courthouse cafeteria while talking to a young woman. The police are investigating right now, that's why the trial Mr. Edgeworth is prosecuting is running late and may even be postponed. I figured that as chief prosecutor you could start your own investigation and Detective Gumshoe agreed so he sent me to get you!"

A woman? Why would Diego be talking to a woman who wasn't Mia or I in the courthouse café? Poison? How could someone have poisoned Diego in a public place and not already be arrested? None of this made any sense. And why did Detective Gumshoe had to be called in? He was the homicide detective, meaning...Diego had been murdered? None of this made any sense!

"Come on, Chad! Let's go! We have to get down there before it's too late!"

I yelled, trying to hide my forming tears, and began running towards the courthouse cafeteria. Chad followed right behind me. It didn't matter anymore that Diego had ignored me for the past six months. What mattered more to me was whether or not he was alive.

* * *

"Miss Dahlia Hawthorne, you mean to tell me you didn't poison Mr. Armando?" 

I asked again in this small room. Gumshoe had sent me to interrogate this girl. He said something about "Miss Knight bein' one itimidatin' as hell woman," and sent me in to question her about whether or not she poisoned Diego. Gumshoe was handling everything in the crime scene. He was gathering evidence, he had already searched the young woman's body for any trace of poison and had started to, but was having no luck getting an answer out of one Miss Dahlia Hawthorne.

"No, Miss Knight! I didn't poison Mr. Armando! Don't you believe me?"

I was starting to with every goddamn second that passed in this cramped room. Her smile was growing more irritating and I was beginning to feel her innocent eyes burning a hole right through my forehead. She kept on either saying "No, I didn't kill him," or "Miss Knight, I plead the fifth." That, plus the fact that she had no poison on her when Gumshoe searched her was starting to make me think she really didn't poison Diego. Then again, I was still having a hard time believing Diego had been poisoned.

"It seems like you're trying to avoid answering me, Miss Hawthorne. Did you or did you not poison Diego Armando?"

There had been no word from the hospital. From what I could see, Diego was dead, but to doctors he was in a coma. It didn't matter either way I saw it. Diego would still be gone in coma or in death. That's how the records saw it, too. To everyone, but those doctors in that hospital, Diego was dead.

"I already told you, Miss Knight. Just like I told Detective Gumshoe, I only was meeting Mr. Armando to discuss a case. I did not poison him."

She denied again. I couldn't take it anymore. She was so innocent, so nice. I knew she had done it, but I had no evidence, no proof. In order to win a trial, you had to have proof.

"Miss Hawthorne, "You might, from your appearance, be the wife of Lucifer. Nevertheless, you shall not get the better of me. I am an English woman," and us English women will always follow things through to the end. We have too much pride. I won't let you get away as long as I live."

I quoted from Charles Dickens' A Tale of Two Cities this time as I got up from the small chair I had been sitting in for the past hour.

"You are released, Miss Hawthorne. Since you have no confession, we have no witnesses, there's no poison on your person and you do not have a lawyer yet, I will be forced to let you go. Please talk to Detective Gumshoe before exiting the premises. Good day."

I exited that small, cramped room and found Chad waiting outside. He was drinking a cup of coffee and I wondered where mine was. Where was the coffee he was supposed to have gotten me?

"Chad, where's my coffee?"

He looked over at me, confused by what I just said.

"Miss Valerie, you told me exactly five months ago that you were sick and tired of coffee. I haven't got you a cup since then."

I stared at him even more. Had I really said that?

"Really? Well, right now I'm in the mood for a cup. Let's go to the hospital."

Because right now I wanted a cup of black coffee more than anything

* * *

"I'm here to see a Mr. Diego Armando. I'm a colleague of his. Do you mind telling me what room is he in?" 

"Oh, Mr. Armando is in room F112. Dr. Fox requests that you don't visit for too long. He's still in a rather...critical...condition."

I nodded and began heading up the hospital stairs. I ran as fast as I could even though we were in a Hospital. Chad went to get me that cup of coffee like I had asked and I was left alone to walk the halls of the hospital.

"Miss Knight, is-is that y-you?"

I heard a woman speak. It was her, Mia Fey. Of course she was here, she was Diego's girlfriend after all. From what I could tell, she had been crying for hours.

"Yes, Mia. I heard what happened. It's so devastating. Diego didn't deserve this."

I looked over at her, I could tell she was surprised by my sudden kindness towards her. Even I was surprised by my sudden willingness to be kind, to be sympathetic. Wait, had I just called her "Mia?"

"Valerie, I'm sorry. For the past six months Diego had been..."

Apparently I had called her "Mia" because she had just called me "Valerie." I let it slide that time because I felt bad for Diego's kitten. When a lion goes down, his lioness can still hunt, but when a kitten's master dies, where does the kitten go? She either starves or competes in survival of the fittest. That's what Mia was doing right now, survival of the fittest. She was trying to survive the pain of that case six moths ago and the new pain of having the man she loves presumed dead. If she could get through that, then she would definitely be a full grown cat in my eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I know what he had been doing."

I replied quickly. Mia looked at me, puzzled by what I had just said.

"Do you want to see him? Dr. Fox says we shouldn't visit for too long, but..."

"Of course."

I walked into the hospital room, Mia right behind me. There he was, Diego was lying on that white bed. He was strapped to some sort of machine and had icy white hair instead of his brown-ish black locks. He looked so peaceful compared to his usual demeanor. It reminded me that I hadn't seen him sleep in what felt like forever.

"The poison gave him severe nerve damage. It turned his hair prematurely white."

Mia stated as she sat in the chair right next to Diego's bed. I watched as she clasped his hand and I couldn't help, but smile? Why was I smiling? Was it because Diego had someone who loved him or was it because there was a person taking this situation worse than me?

"They say there's a chance he'll wake up. That the poison may have not been fatal. There's still hope."

The brown-haired woman said again. I couldn't speak. I was like a ghost watching one of those cheesy romantic dramas unfold right in front of them. I couldn't dare disturb the scene. It was too surreal for me.

"Um, Valerie, Diego never told me something about you two, even though I asked..."

That statement brought me out of what felt like a dream. Diego had been keeping something about us from Mia? What had he not told her?

"He never told me why you two broke up. Can you tell me why, Miss Valerie?"

I looked over at Mia and what was a smile now turned into a frown. I couldn't tell her that in this situation. I couldn't tell her that for it would make her hate me and question Diego's feelings for her. I couldn't do that to this woman who looked like she desperately needed a friend.

"It was nothing. At least, nothing I can tell you right now. Diego wouldn't want me to tell you right now. He'd be against it."

I actually had no idea what Diego thought about it. All I knew was that he didn't want Mia to find out since he had refused to tell her.

"Miss Knight? Ms. Fey? Visiting time is up."

A nurse came in the room, forcing myself and Mia out of the room. We walked outside and I was greeted by Chad who held three cups of coffee in his hand. One for me, one for him and one for Mia Fey.

"You'll tell me some day, right?"

Mia said as she took her coffee, which already had enough sugar and cream in it for a little kitten like her. I also took my coffee which was black, just like I had requested.

"Yeah. Someday."

I never told Mia why we had broken up. I never brought up that topic after that day and neither did she.

We sat there that night and drank coffee. That must have been the bitterest cup of coffee I ever drank in my entire life.

* * *

"_Val, what are you doing home? I thought you said you were visiting your mother in England this entire week."_

_I sat there in that chair as Diego opened the door to his apartment. I took another drink of my whiskey and smiled._

"_It's called a lie, Diego. I lied to you."  
_

_I took another swig of whiskey, finishing my glass. Diego, who had been taking his shoes off at the door quickly ran over to me and grabbed the glass out of my hand._

"_What the hell are you doing? You're pregnant, Valerie! You can't drink-"_

"_You're wrong, Diego. I'm not pregnant. I don't deserve children and children don't deserve me. My mum herself said I'd be a horrible mother. Give me back my glass."_

_He took my glass and threw it against the floor, causing it to shatter. I looked at the broken glass on the floor and began to cry. It was like that glass was our relationship, something that was broken into a million little pieces and only hurt when you tried to put it back together._

"_Valerie, you mean to tell me that instead of going to see your mother, you went out and got an abortion?! Do you mean to tell me you killed our child?!"_

_I didn't dare look at him in the obviously infuriated state he was in._

"_In the state of California, abortion is not a crime. Why don't you understand, Diego? I'd be a horrible mother, I'm going to be promoted soon, I'm already busy as hell with my job and I can't...I can't let you do all the work..."_

_I gulped and took a deep breath._

"_It's over, Diego. I already packed up my stuff and found an apartment. I'm sorry. Really I-I am.."  
_

_I got up and began walking away, only to have him grab my wrist and pull me back to him._

"_Valerie, we can wait to have children. We can wait to have a family. We can wait until both of our careers are secure. Don't go!"_

_I felt him kiss me, but I could only push away._

"_Right now, I think we should see other people. I'll wait, Diego, and if no one interests me or you, I could take you up on your offer, but...I failed you, Diego, and I failed myself. I killed our unborn child and thus, I should pay the consequences."_

_I walked towards the door and grabbed my coat from his coat rack, putting it on slowly. Diego stood there in silence. I was in so much pain. Not only emotional, but physical as well._

"_Even though I feel guilty, doesn't mean I won't put up a fight in court. Remember, Diego, that is our place now. Outside the courtroom, I want nothing to do with you, but while were inside, I want that to be our special place."_

_I cried as I closed his door behind me. He didn't stop me again, like I thought he would. He let me go. He let me go? Why didn't he pull me back again into his arms? Why didn't he do that?_

_His kiss never would have worked the first time, but it would have worked the second._

_I would have happily walked back into his arms if he approached me a second time, but no. He never did that. He just let me walk away._

**To be continued. **

* * *

**A/N:**...Valerie...Wow, this story gets intenser and intenser as I write it. Valerie's a real bitch, but I think she's beginning to turn kinder. That's what this story is supposed to be. It's supposed to be Valerie's development from ruthless bitch to nice woman. Anyways, I noticed last chapter that I got a really long review by _koii_ and would like to respond to it: Valerie is supposed to be the type of person you hate. I write her to be selfish and arrogant. Thank you, I worked hard making her not a Mary-Sue. I pride myself in her characterization. I show Valerie at the top of her game, when she's winning that case, but I also show her when she's at the bottom, when she's throwing up in the street because she had too much to drink. I make her win, but I make her lose. Yes, that cheating comment was a bit harsh, but I don't think Diego would lie to Valerie, he would straight up tell her the truth and the truth is pretty damn harsh. Thank you and all my other reviewers. I would appreciate it if you tell me what you think of this chapter. Next chapter: Wright vs State! 


	5. Tears of the Turnabout

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phoenix Wright or its characters, but I do own my Original Character in this story, Valerie Knight. I do not own the Play Waiting for Godot, either. It is written by Samuel Beckett.

* * *

Friends. I never had them. My mum called me anti-social. I just called myself practical. Friends were pointless when you had books. What could a friend do besides let you down? That's what I learned by reading all the books I've read. Friends are there to get in the way and let you down.

I never had friends, only acquaintances. I knew people and I'm pretty sure some of them called themselves my friends, but I never called them "friend" back. That term means respect, loyalty and being there for that person. All three of those things were things I could never do. The only person I respected, was loyal to and could be there for was myself.

I don't know if I could call Diego my first "real friend" either. Our relationship was more of I met him, gave him a chance because I though he was attractive, he comforted me, we had sex for a while and then we broke up. I don't think one can really call that friendship. If anything, it's love, not friendship.

Chad isn't my friend either. He's my apprentice. I've been teaching him how to be a prosecutor and how to be a gentleman. He runs errands for me and I would never make a friend of mine do that. Besides, he's only a boy. I had to force him to read Great Expectations. I couldn't even keep track of how many times he refused to read it until I shoved it in front of his face and forced him to read the text aloud until he agreed to read it himself.

Ever since that day in which Diego was poisoned, I've been growing closer to Mia Fey. I can't tell if were "friends" or not because I've never had a true friend. I wonder if she already considers me a friend, I really do! I felt bad for her ever since that day. I know the pain she's going through, yet I can't help, but think of it as being worse than mine. I wonder if this is what friendship feels like because I hope it feels like this. If friendship is being able to talk to someone intelligently over a cup of coffee, going out to places to have fun and listening to each others problems when one of you is feeling sad, I wonder why I never tried this friendship thing out earlier?

* * *

**Episode 5: Tears of the Turnabout**

_Valerie stood there. She was beautiful. Why was she in my dreams, though? I gave her up so long ago. I don't love her anymore. I really don't. If I loved Valerie, it wouldn't be fair to say I loved Mia. Why was Valerie in this park with me? Where was Mia?_

"_It'll pass the time…Two thieves, crucified at the same time as our Saviour. One—"_

_I looked at her. I was already annoyed, something she did to me quite often._

"_Our what?"_

_I cut her off mid-sentence. She looked at me, a sigh on her lips and an over-all frown on her face. She pouted as she tried acting cute._

"_Our Saviour. Two thieves. One is supposed to have been saved and the other…damned."_

_She was cute. That's the thing. She wasn't supposed to be cute to me. I hadn't seen her that way in what felt like a lifetime. I gave her up so long ago. I had no right to call her cute._

"_Saved from what?"_

_I asked. I've never been a real religious man and Valerie's story didn't interest me too well, but it was the only thing I could listen to. There was no one else besides us in this park. We were alone and I wish we weren't._

"_Hell."_

_I laughed. I didn't want to be here with her. It wasn't fair to Mia, yet I didn't move my feet. I was stuck._

"_I'm going."_

_She laughed as well, noticing I had just made a pun since I didn't move. Where could I walk to anyway? I had nowhere to go._

_"And yet...how is it –this is not boring you I hope– how is it that of the four Evangelists only one speaks of a thief being saved. The four of them were there –or thereabouts– and only one speaks of a thief being saved...Come on, Diego, return the ball, can't you, once in a while?"_

_Valerie stared at me, an already annoyed expression on her face. I sighed, trying to look away from her._

_"I find this really most extraordinarily interesting."_

_I spoke with exaggerated enthusiasm. Valerie, the experienced actress, noticed, grabbing my hand and making me stare at her_

_"One out of four. Of the other three, two don't mention any thieves and the third says that both of them abused him."_

_She looked so serious. I loved it when she was serious, but I had to keep that thought out of my mind. I wasn't supposed to love any part of her anymore. She was my ex-girlfriend and that "ex" wasn't there just for show._

_"Who?"_

_I really hadn't been paying attention to our actual conversation. It wasn't that I didn't find Valerie interesting, it was that I had too many thoughts in my head. They were all about her, too. They shouldn't have been. They should have been about Mia, my kitten._

_"What?"_

_Valerie looked honestly confused. I saw her deep blue eyes sparkle and then fade._

_"What's this all about? Abused who?"_

_I stared at her and her confused expression went away to be replaced with a dumbfounded expression. It was as if she couldn't believe I had to ask her that._

_"The Saviour."_

_She spoke as she took off her glasses and began to clean them. She only did that when she was nervous. Valerie never fidgeted with anything usually. She only did when she was nervous._

_"Why?"_

_I didn't get why one of the Evangelists Valerie had been talking about said the two thieves abused Jesus while another said one was saved. It was a set of unreliable facts. It didn't make sense to me._

_"Because he wouldn't save them."_

_A slight smirk formed on my lips. I became hopeful._

_"From hell?"_

_Valerie hit me on the shoulder, a common thing she did when I didn't meet her expectations. I almost forgot about it. I wonder how long it had been since we were together? It still felt like a lifetime ago._

_"Imbecile! From death."_

_Our faces were now only inches apart. That made me scared. I didn't want Valerie here in my dreams. I wanted Mia. I wanted to spend this time with Mia, but I suppose that if I dreamt of Mia then I'd be having a different type of dream all together._

_"I thought you said hell."_

_She turned away and I was relieved. I think she was feeling as awkward, if even more, than I was._

_"From death, from death."_

_Valerie repeated. She took in a deep breath and composed herself._

_"Well what of it?"_

_I took a step closer to her as she turned around. She smirked, running a hand through her turquoise hair._

_"Then the two of them must have been damned."_

_God, how I loved that accent of hers. It was one of the most appealing things about her. That and her coffee-colored skin that tasted almost exactly like it looked._

_"But one of the four says that one of the two was saved."_  
_  
I shouldn't be thinking like that, though. We were over, but I still had to wonder if Valerie held similar thoughts about me. I wonder what she thought when I spoke, when I looked at her and more. I wonder how she felt about being in this park with me._

_"Well? They don't agree and that's all there is to it."_

_We really needed to stop talking to each other because talking only led to thinking and thinking was bad. Thinking made me remember our promise to each other. We would wait for each other, but I found someone. I found Mia. Valerie no longer interested me. I pitied her because I knew she was waiting for me. She was waiting for a man who would never come to her._

_"But all four were there. And only one speaks of a thief being saved. Why believe him rather than the others?"_

_It was just like in court. There could be four witnesses, but if three of them are unreliable then of course you have to rely on the fourth. You have to rely on who is trustworthy and believable._

_"Who believes him?"_

_I needed a cup of coffee so badly, just like in court. Valerie, smirking, looked up at me. Our faces were so close yet again. I don't know why I let her do it or why I didn't pull back. We stood there, our faces almost touching._

_"Everybody. It's the only version they know."_

_She kissed my cheek, something that made me smirk. That was the arrogance I loved. That kind of arrogant and confident spirit made me love her._

_"People are bloody ignorant apes."_

_I said, mocking Valerie's accent. She puffed out her lower lip, pouting again. I was still in love with her, but I shouldn't have been. I never should have agreed to that promise or to see her in court. I should've just walked away, but no, I never did that. And now I just needed a cup of coffee more than anything in the world. I hope Mia will forgive me._

* * *

"Everything OK, Mia? You sure you're fine?"

I said, taking a sip of my black as the midnight sky cup of coffee. I had learned to grow fond of the taste these past few months. It reminded me of him. It made the pain go away.

"I'm fine, Valerie. I told you not to worry. It's all right for us to be here."

"Here" was the courthouse cafeteria. Neither Mia nor I had been here since that fateful day, but now we sat there at the table closest to the door. Mia rustled through a stack of documents as I sat there and drank coffee as I shook my head.

"It's been 227 days, right? Not even a year since we've been here."

I commented. Mia looked up at me, staring into my eyes. We smiled. I could tell she was remembering him and the last moment she saw him alive. She was remembering the last time she drank coffee with him in the cafeteria. She was remembering so much and as was I.

"I'll not stop counting the days until it's been a year. Not until then, will I accept that he's gone."

She smiled and then looked back down towards her stack of papers. I sighed, taking another sip of coffee. I changed positions in my chair.

"Why did you take this case at the last minute, Mia? It sounds like bloody foolery to me."

Mia continued fumbling through the documents, completely ignoring the hot cup of coffee she ordered only minutes ago. I couldn't believe she took this case on last night. Mia, who hadn't been in a courtroom since that day in which her defendant died on the witness stand, took a case at the last minute.

"He looked like he needed someone, someone who could believe in him. A man like that could never commit murder. I just know it!"

I laughed as I watched Mia get up out her seat and drop her papers on the floor. I got up out of my seat to help her pick them up.

"Do you really think all of this will help you?"

I touched the edge of a smooth, white piece of paper when I noticed Mia's frown, her somber expression. It made me sad for some reason.

"I don't know. How can I tell if it will help me or not?"

We got back up off the floor. Mia held her documents tight to her chest as I grabbed my coffee mug and opened the door for her.

"I can't tell you that. Only you can tell when something is right and something is wrong."

Mia smiled and I smirked back at her. We were ready to part ways. She was going off to rendezvous with her boss, Marvin Grossberg, and the defendant, Mr. Phoenix Wright. I was going off to meet up with Prosecutor Payne, her opponent. While Mia would be asking for advice, I would be intimating the bloody hell out of Payne. That's what I liked about being Chief Prosecutor, I could intimidate without actually being in court.

"Watch out for Payne, though. They don't call him the 'Rookie-killer' for nothing."

We parted ways. She went on her path of truth and justice and I went down my path of lies and deception. As chief prosecutor, I wanted her to lose, but as her friend, I couldn't help wanting her to win.

* * *

"It-It can't be true...My...Dear...Dollie..."

The defendant sneezed. He stood on the witness bench, waiting to hear the verdict. I swear that the trial I had just witnessed might have been the most beautiful I've ever seen. _She_ was gone now. They had _her_ in custody. They could convict _her_ no problem. _She_ was a murderer.

"Hmm...Very well then...I believe I am ready to pass judgment and bring an end to this trial."

The judge poised himself on his stand. Everyone was silent, waiting for the words to come out.

"The court finds the defendant, Phoenix Wright, Not Guilty!"

The whole room began to murmur, quietly talking to themselves. I began to cry.

"This court is adjourned!"

I stood up, giving a standing ovation. That's what all beautiful performances deserved. She was gone now and if I was lucky then she would get the death penalty. Ms. Dahlia Hawthorne, the woman who poisoned Diego Armando, but had no evidence to prove she did it was now convicted. I couldn't help, but cry, praise Mia and smile at how good payback felt.

* * *

"I hope...I hope we see each other again some day, maybe even in court."

I overheard the ending of Mia's conversation with the defendant. The pink-sweatered man with incredibly unnatural looking spiked hair stared at me. His eyes were wide and he blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This a friend of yours, Ms. Fey? I-I'll leave you two alone."

He sneezed and quickly walked out the door, not even giving me a handshake. I felt somewhat insulted, but not too much. It wasn't the first time someone ran out of the room upon first sight of me.

"Oh god, Valerie. I think down there at Ivy University, they tell horror stories about you or something. The poor guy looked absolutely terrified."

Mia laughed, a huge smile on her face. I shook my head and smiled back at her.

"Horror stories? I'm not _that_ scary, though. I don't get why they would tell them. Maybe he heard a bad story from one of the prosecutors?"

I went over the numbers of people a college student training to be a lawyer could know. I knew various people in various places so it wouldn't be unheard of if he heard about me from someone else.

"Valerie?"

Her voice brought me out of my thoughts and I looked at her. Mia was looking down.

"Do you think he would be proud?"

She asked and I noticed various wet drops splash the carpet below her feet. She was crying.

"Heaven knows we need never be ashamed of our tears, for they are rain upon the blinding dust of earth, overlying our hard hearts."

I wiped a tear away as I stroked the back of her neck. Mia stirred at the touch, confused by my sudden close contact. She smiled at the quote from Great Expectations.

"He would be even prouder than I."

I could tell she missed him. It was in her eyes. I could tell she wondered if he would be proud she sent the horrible Dahlia Hawthorne to her death. I could tell she wanted him to be there and hold her and tell her he loved her. She wanted him by her side.

"Good."

That was all she said. I smiled, not mentioning to her how it might have been different if I was on the prosecutor's bench. I didn't mention how I would have given up all hope. I didn't tell her I was going back to England to assist Chad in his final studies. I never told her anything other than "Everything will be OK. It always turns out for the better," and strangely enough, I think that was all she wanted to hear. I think that's what friends were supposed to tell each other when hardships come. I think they're supposed to tell them nothing more than "Everything will be OK."

At least, that's what I hoped because I know that if someone kept on telling me those words back when I was a child, then I would probably be less heartless and selfish than I am today. I never had anyone tell me "Everything will be OK." The only person who told me that was myself and sometimes myself wasn't very nice while saying those words either. Sometimes myself would tell the truth and say, "Everything is horrible, miserable, and pathetic and you caused it." and I couldn't help, but believe in the truth even though I had been accustomed to believing in lies for way too long.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**A/N: **Ehh. I don't like this chapter. I find it rather boring. Let's see, I like the scene from Waiting for Godot that I adapted. Expect two more of those for the next two chapters. Cream cheese pie. Diego's POV was fun to do. I wanted his dream while he's asleep to be Waiting for Godot. That's sort of where my title comes in. That and the fact that Valerie's waiting for him throughout basically the whole story. VALERIE'S BECOMING NICER?! SAY WHAT?! Sorry that took so long. I was doing the finale of one of my stories. Don't worry, though, I'm back down from three to two. I won't be as busy anymore. Reviews are nice. I rather enjoy reading them.


	6. Long Distance Turnabout

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phoenix Wright or its characters, but I do own my Original Character in this story, Valerie Knight. I do not own the play Waiting for Godot, either. It is written by Samuel Beckett.

* * *

It seemed to me that when I was little, I always got blamed for things I never did. I was a good girl, but no one ever thought about that. When it came down to everything, people noticed one thing about me and that was the color of my skin.

I was dark. I was mixed. My father was a wealthy man from the rich countryside of England. My mother was an Englishwoman of African descent, raised in middle-class London. How they met and fell in love is still a mystery to me, but it happened nonetheless.

Anyways, just like in America, children of mixed race are stereotypically looked down upon even in a place like London. The teachers of my generation were still stuck on their old, traditional values and so they constantly blamed things on me. I was different, unique. No one looked like me.

Even in America, I still get looked down upon because of my race. I get looked down upon because I am of African descent, but have the accent of upper class England. I get strange looks all the time because I, myself am an intelligent colored woman with bright blue hair that has a British accent.

I personally think I'm cursed. Nothing ever goes right for me. Nothing in life ever has. Sometimes I think I became a prosecutor to get payback on all those who wronged me and sometimes I think I became a prosecutor because I was sick and tired of seeing guilty people being acquitted on all charges.

Even though, I know I've sent at least more than one innocent man to prison, I never feel bad. My inner self always reminds me how court is. In court, there is no innocent, only guilty or at least, that's what I was supposed to believe.

* * *

**Episode 6: Long Distance Turnabout**

_It was still bright in this dream world. A world in which it seemed like only Valerie and I existed in. It hadn't been long since that last moment. We still stood underneath this tree, talking to each other and making small conversation. It was as if we had to make conversation or the silence would come and engulf us both. I didn't like the idea of silence engulfing me, either. Silence meant death._

_"We're waiting for Godot."_

_Valerie said, sighing. I looked at her, a look of mild despair and surprise in my eyes. She looked sad and annoyed at the same time._

_"Ah! You're sure it was here?"_

_I stared at her and felt her stare at me back. She lightly smiled._

_"What?"_

_She began walking over to me, that light smile still on her lips. She was certainly playful today._

_"That we were to wait."_

_But I never wanted to play. I wanted out of this place. I wanted to be able to move. I wanted to be able to be free. I wanted to see Mia._

_"He said by the tree. Do you see any others?"_

_Valerie pointed to the one, lonely tree that we stood by. I looked at it, puzzled as to what it could be. It looked more like a huge, gray stick rather than a tree._

_"What is it?"_

_I ran my hand over the trunk of the supposed tree. It was rough and hard and cold. It felt just like winter._

_"I don't know. A willow."_

_She answered with no hesitation. I looked at the willow. No leaves were attached to it at all._

_"Where are the leaves?"_

_Valerie sighed loudly and shrugged her shoulders, placing her hand on mine. The contact made me shiver. I hadn't felt her hand in forever and she felt so warm. Compared to the winter tree, she was a warm ray of sunshine._

_"It must be dead."_

_I had to pull away at that word, though. "Dead." The word echoed in my mind. I looked at the tree, beginning to sympathize with it, then looked away. I realized I didn't want to sympathize with the tree at all._

_"No more weeping."_

_Silence meant death. Death meant silence. I kept on repeating that over and over in my mind as I quietly whispered._

_"Or perhaps it's not the season."_

_Her hand captured mind again and I was forced to look at her again. She looked hopeful as she played with my larger, rough hands. She looked to be soaking in the touch, trying to add it to her memories. I, too, wanted to always remember the touch of her soft, little hands._

_"Looks to me more like a bush."_

_I said, closing my eyes. Her little hands continued to play with my own._

_"A shrub."_

_She spoke as she moved her hands to stroke my wrist and upper forearm._

_"A bush."_

_"A__—"_

_And then she dropped everything all together. I opened my eyes and saw her glaring at me. I missed her touch. I shouldn't have, though. I should have never even let it go on for that long._

_"What are you insinuating? That we've come to the wrong place?"_

_She practically yelled. I sighed, running a hand through my hair, playing with one of the brownish black locks._

_"He should be here."_

_I reminded Valerie that we were waiting. We had been waiting for a man named Godot. Strangely enough, I forgot why we were waiting for him in the first place. All I knew was that we were here. Together. Waiting._

_"He didn't say for sure he'd come."_

_Valerie knew this, too. She knew that we were here waiting together and knowing her, I bet she knew why we were waiting, too. I didn't want to ask her, though. She'd make me feel like I was an idiot if I did._

_"And if he doesn't come?"_

_She sighed and shrugged her shoulders again, turning away from me._

_"We'll come back tomorrow."_

_I looked at her and grabbed her hand which caused her to turn back around. I don't know why, but I couldn't take her being away from me._

_"And then the day after tomorrow."_

_I should have pushed her away. I should have let her walk away, but if I did I would be stuck in silence. I would be alone in this dream world. Forever._

_"Possibly."_

_Valerie smirked as she took a few steps closer to me. I stared at her, her hand still clasped in mine._

_"And so on."_

_She looked up and gently pressed her lips to mine. I didn't even need to pull away for the contact lasted for what seemed like less than a second._

_"The point is__—"_

_At that moment, I wanted to grab her and kiss her and tell her I loved her._

_"Until he comes."_

_But that would never be fair to Mia. Mia was my love, my life, my kitten. Valerie was my courtroom opponent, my friend, my lioness. Mia and I got along so well while Valerie and I had a hard time clicking. I loved Valerie once, but she threw my love away along with our unborn child. I let her go and she deserves better. She deserves a man who is more intelligent than me. She deserves a man who is more reliable than me. She deserves a man who could always be by her side. I began to wonder about all this and then realized something. I wanted Valerie to do better, but I was fine in having Mia. I was fine with Mia having the semi-intelligent, unreliable, unpredictable me. I began to wonder if I really loved Valerie more than I thought.  
_

* * *

"What's all this about?"

I said, looking at the name on the new, gold-plated plaque of the Chief Prosecutor's office. I was confused as I watched the man hang up a new name.

"Haven't you heard, Ms. Fey? Miss Knight resigned quite a few weeks ago from her position. Police Chief Gant has placed Ms. Lana Skye as new Chief Prosecutor after seeing how much of a panic the prosecutor's office was in. This plaque is only to make her new position really official."

I looked at the name and frowned. Valerie never bothered telling me that she was thinking about quitting her job. In fact, I hadn't talked to Valerie in weeks, almost a month. I figured she was busy as usual with court cases or swamped in her usual, packed reading. I saw her briefly after she came back from her short vacation in England, but I assumed she was fine.

"Lana Skye? I went to school with her! I thought she was a detective..."

The man looked at me, confused, but smiling. He backed up and stared at the plaque and all it's glory.

"Sorry, kid. She's a prosecutor and apparently a good enough one to be named Chief. Go figure."

Valerie had stayed here for a good time until early December of 2014 when she went on a vacation. I thought she was going back to England to visit her family for Christmas, but she never came back. She never came back from her vacation. I thought she did, but apparently she didn't. Apparently she's still in England. And now it's late February of 2015 and Valerie is no longer Chief Prosecutor.

* * *

Ring. Ring. Ring.

She wasn't answering. She hadn't been answering any of my calls.

Ring. Ring. Click.

I got her answering machine again. This had been the third time I've called her only to get no answer. Valerie wasn't answering her cellphone.

"_Valerie Knight here. If you are interested in requesting my legal services, I am not available at the moment. If this is a personal call, then leave a message at the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can._"

I sighed, listening to her voice and decided I might as well leave a message this time.

"It's Mia. Valerie, I haven't talked to you in forever. I saw that you resigned from being Chief Prosecutor. I was wondering why you quit. I'm also curious as to why you are still in England. Is everything OK? Come on, Valerie. Call me back. I really need to know if you're all right. Valerie, I thought we were—"

The machine cut me off mid-sentence. I sighed again, placing my work phone down and picking up a paper that dealt with my upcoming case.

"Friends."

That word came out of my mouth. Valerie and I were supposed to be friends. Friends were supposed to answer the calls of one another. Valerie, though, wasn't doing that. She made me worried. I thought about calling Chad Livingswell, her apprentice, but I didn't have his number.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

My phone rang again. I picked up as quick as I could, almost frantically.

"Y-Yes?! W-Who is it?"

I said, drawing a laugh from the person on the other end of the line. Her voice was all too familiar. I knew it was her. It was just who I wanted to call me.

"It's Valerie. Mia? Are you fine? You sound a bit distressed..."

I was relieved. Valerie had called me back finally. I heard her voice now. I hadn't heard it in so long that I almost forgot what it sounded like.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. How are _you_, Valerie? I heard about your job as Chief Prosecutor..."

Valerie was silent for a long time after I mentioned those words. I was about to speak again when she finally spoke.

"I quit. I can't be Chief Prosecutor of a place I'm going to be gone from for a long time. There's also the fact that I..."

Her voice trailed off and I could hear her feint sobs. She must have been crying earlier. It was strange because I never had heard Valerie Knight, best prosecutor in all of L.A., cry. In fact, I didn't know she could cry.

"You what? Why can you no longer be Chief Prosecutor? Valerie, you can tell me things. We're friends."

I heard a very loud sob and then a crash. I sat up quickly in my leather office chair. Some of my papers flew to the ground.

"That's right. We're friends. I can tell you things. Promise, though, that you won't laugh."

Valerie's voice sounded strained as she said those words. Her voice alone made me want to cry.

"I promise."

I hoped those words made her smile because they surely had that effect on me. I smiled and waited for her response.

"I've been flying in and out of London since around the time of your second trial. Since around the time you convicted that horrible woman."

She paused and I knew for a fact that even just mentioning her made her remember Diego. I could tell she was thinking about him, but still brought herself back to the topic at hand.

"Chad was finishing his studies up in London and was helping him study and then I was helping him prepare his first trial. I took my vacation last December to watch his first trial and...I...I..."

I picked up a couple of my documents that had flown to the ground, still holding the phone to my ear. Valerie was too quiet. She was way too quiet.

"What happened Valerie? Did something happen to Chad?"

I stacked the papers back on my desk when I noticed the pictures I had framed. There was one of Diego and one of Valerie, Chad and I. Valerie looked rather angry in the photo because of the fact she was much shorter than Chad and still shorter than me. I remember the day we took that photo. That was a good time.

"I created a monster. I watched his first trial and I couldn't believe how well he handled himself in court. I was so proud of him, but his second case...I still can't believe him...The poor girl...she didn't deserve it..."

The other photo on my desk, the one of Diego and I, also told the story of a good time. It might have even been a better time than the one I shared with Valerie and Chad. It was Christmas so long ago. It was at the law firm's annual Christmas party. Mr. Grossberg had asked me to attend, even though I had only just began working at the firm. I hadn't even had a case yet. It was at that party that I met Diego and it was at that party I took that picture with him. He was a bit drunk at the time, but he said we should take a picture together so he made Mr. Grossberg take one.

"I told him not to take it. I tried my hardest to tell him the girl was most definitely innocent. I could see it in her eyes, but no. He took the case and now the poor, innocent girl is sentenced to death for a crime I know she didn't commit. She said over and over how she didn't commit it, but no one believed her since there were no other suspects. Mia, I feel so bad..."

The picture came out beautifully, but the picture always made me wonder why he was drunk on that one night. Diego never liked alcohol, but he had a few too many drinks on that one night. It made me wonder if it was because of Valerie that he had those drinks. It always made me wonder how much of an impact Valerie has on him. I always wondered how deep their relationship was.

"That's why I want to become a defense attorney. I want to challenge Chad and take him down. I want to show him that there is someone who is better than him. I want Chad to realize that I was fool...who taught him wrong..."

I gasped upon hearing those words. Valerie Knight, winner of four prosecutor of the year awards, wanted to become a defense attorney? It made no sense. Valerie had said numerous times before how she despised attorneys and all they stood for.

"Miss Fey? May I have a word with you for a moment?"

I looked up from my desk to see Mr. Grossberg standing in the door to my office. He held a paper in his hand and had a very serious, unusual expression on his face.

"Um, yes. Hold on one second, Mr. Grossberg."

I directed my attention back to the phone, looking away from the man standing in the door.

"Grossberg? He's here to see you? Well, I guess you must go then and besides, this call is probably costing both of us a fortune..."

She sighed and laughed at the same time and I tried to hide my forming tears. I didn't want her to go. We were friends and I knew she needed someone to talk to. I knew she shouldn't be left alone.

"How blessed are some people, whose lives have no fears, no dreads, to whom sleep is a blessing that comes nightly, and brings nothing but sweet dreams."

Valerie was crying and I knew that she had just quoted from another work of literature, though I was confused by which piece of literature that quote had come out of.

"Sweet dreams, Mia. Goodbye."

She hung up and I looked back at Mr. Grossberg who stood in my office's doorway.

"Bad time?"

He said as he took more steps into my office and shut the door behind himself.

"No. Not at all."

I sighed and wiped away a tear. It was Dracula, I realized.

Valerie's last words to me had been quoted from Bram Stoker's Dracula.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**A/N: **IT WAS DRACULA, I TELL YOU! IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT! DAMN YOU, DRACULA! DAMN YOU! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed that lovely chapter. I enjoyed that one better than the last one. I think I needed a change in narrators, although that is the only chapter Mia will narrate. Godot and Chad, along with Valerie are probably going to narrate upcoming chapters. Oh boy, do I have this one planned out. My next chapter will have my last Waiting For Godot dream. I already picked out the excerpt and it will be really sweet. I hope you guys are enjoying this story, as I am having fun writing it. Oh and if you didn't get why Grossberg was coming in all serious-like at the end, it was because he was going to ask Mia if she was interested in either partnering with him or starting her own firm. Eh. I hope Mia and Diego aren't too OCC. I'm not an expert on Mia's character. Whatever. Reviews? Pretty please? Andro Firestrike is your homedawg.


	7. The Turnabout Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phoenix Wright or its characters, but I do own my Original Character in this story, Valerie Knight. I do not own the play Waiting for Godot, either. It is written by Samuel Beckett.

* * *

Her funeral embodied her spirit completely. It was beautiful, just like her. I had told myself after my father's death that I would never go to another funeral again, but I had to go to hers. It was beautiful with Fey rituals and superstitions all around, but with a touch of class and new-world traditions as well, just like her.

_He_ never had a funeral. Diego never had one, even though on some papers he was dead. To some people, he was no longer alive. He was dead with no funeral.

And now she was dead as well. Mia Fey, my best friend, had been murdered and with her death came the death of my hope. With her death came the death of my hope that he would wake up and the death of my hope that I could win.

Nothing else mattered anymore. The only thing that mattered was tears. People tried to make me feel better. A present here, a bouquet of flowers there, but nothing worked. She was dead, he was practically dead and I felt dead.

It was just like the feeling I felt after my father's funeral, only deeper and more painful. No one was there to help me, no one was there that I wanted to rely on. Diego wasn't waking up and I might as well give into Chad. I might as well let him win.

Hope is pointless. It never got me anywhere. If anything, the only place hope got me to was a little place called disappointment and as soon as you reach that place a good seven or eight times you give up on even wanting to go anywhere else. I tried to travel away from disappointment, but sadly I never got far enough. I had to turn around at the last moment and now I don't think I can ever move away. I'm stuck in disappointment and have no hope left to move.

* * *

**Episode 7: The Turnabout Reunion  
**

_Time was passing so slowly, so painfully. Was I even living anymore? I had no idea. The world I saw when alive, the world I made for myself with Mia in mind was practically non-existent. Valerie was driving that world away with every second that she remained here. Silence meant death and death meant silence. Peaceful, eternal silence, but silence all the same.  
_

"_You must be happy too, deep down, if you only knew it."  
_

_Valerie spoke. I couldn't even bring myself to look at her. It was too painful now. I wasn't supposed to love her. I was never meant to love anyone other than Mia.  
_

"_Happy about what?"  
_

_I said, gulping and taking a deep breath. I could hear her steps. She was moving closer and closer to me, like a lioness approaching her prey. I was cornered and couldn't move.  
_

"_To be back with me again."  
_

_She was there, behind me, whispering in my ear as she stood on the tops of her toes. I still stood there, unmoving.  
_

"_Would you say so?"  
_

_Her head rested on my back as I faced away from her and her little arms moved so they wrapped around my stomach.  
_

"_Say you are, even if it's not true."  
_

_Valerie's voice sounded strained and painful, yet her arms remained delicately tied around my waist. I looked down and ran one of my hands over her soft, coffee-colored skin.  
_

"_What am I to say?"  
_

_I felt her shiver. I heard her gasp. I missed this. I missed this comfort. I missed her.  
_

"_Say, I am happy."  
_

_Her arms tightened around me, bringing me out of what felt like a dream. In fact, it was supposed to be a dream, but it just felt so real. It felt so right. I had to break away. It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
_

"_I am happy."  
_

_I said coolly, flatly. I didn't want to look at her, but I turned around to see her smile. She was gorgeous when she smiled because she rarely ever did. She never smiled. She always smirked. Seeing her smile immediately made me smile as well.  
_

"_So am I."  
_

_She ran into my arms and I couldn't refuse her. I didn't want to refuse her. Without Valerie, I would have no one. I would be alone in this world. I would be alone in silence.  
_

"_So am I."_

_Silence meant death and death meant silence._

"_We are happy."  
_

_Valerie looked up at me and I looked down at her. Her dark blue eyes, her turquoise hair, her coffee-colored skin, her black-rimmed librarian glasses, everything made her so attractive, even if it was only to my eyes.  
_

"_We are happy."  
_

_I paused as I saw a slight tear roll down her face, I leaned down more and wiped it away. Her smile widened to a grin.  
_

"_What do we do now, now that we are happy?"  
_

_She was so close to me. She was so attractive. I wanted her, even though I didn't want to admit it.  
_

"_Wait for Godot."  
_

_And as soon as she said that, I leaned down and captured her lips in mine, dragging her into a kiss that didn't last a mere five seconds, but what felt more like an eternity. We stood there, kissing each other for what was beginning to feel like a lifetime. The world I saw when alive, the world I made for myself with Mia in mind was practically non-existent. What was now my reality was a world in which Valerie was the center of the universe, a world in which Valerie was the being that kept me alive. Yet, when we were kissing, no one was speaking. There was silence. There was nothing, but silence and the occasional moan. I didn't mind, though. This wasn't the silence of death, but more along the lines of the silence of birth. It was the silence of a new beginning. And I didn't mind a single second of it.  
_

* * *

"H-He's waking up!!"

A woman screamed.

"Hurry! Get Dr. Fox in here now!"

A man screamed after the woman. I heard footsteps. I heard the sounds of machines, beeping and buzzing. I felt cool air. And when I opened my eyes, it was white. The whole room was nothing, but white. I looked around and could smell the sweet aroma of coffee.

"Where...is...she...?"

I tried to speak, realizing that since I hadn't used my voice in forever it sounded dry and hoarse.

"Who? Who is this 'she'?"

There was the man's voice again. I could barely open my eyes, but I still could see the white. I could still hear the beeps and buzzes. I could still smell that sweet aroma of coffee. A vanilla blend.

"Mia? Do you mean Ms. Mia Fey?"

The man spoke as I slowly sat up. I couldn't see anything, but that color of white. That scared me.

"Mia? Yes ...Yes...Where...is...Mia?"

I looked around to see Mia nowhere in sight. Even though I couldn't see anything, but white, I could tell my brunette-haired kitten wasn't there and the man wasn't responding.

"Do you want some coffee, Mr. Armando? She always said how much you liked it..."

I nodded and took the cup of coffee from his hands. As soon as I felt the warm cup in my hands and the hot liquid pouring down my throat in one, huge gulp, I realized that it was never Mia who I was looking for.

"That was...good...even if it...might have...been a little...too sweet..."

I had been hoping Valerie would be there next to me when I woke up that entire time, sitting there smiling and holding a cup of the blackest coffee in her hands.

* * *

"So how is he? How is Diego?"

I stood outside_ his_ hospital room. I haven't been here in forever, literally. I hadn't been to his hospital room since the week after _she _died and even then, I was only here to make sure everything was fine and change the hospital's records so that they would contact me as soon as he woke up seeing as how _she_ was no longer alive and couldn't be contacted.

"Well, Miss Knight, he's in a rather stable condition right now, although he has lost a good portion of his eyesight and still cannot walk yet, but we are working on improving both of those things. Other than that, he is in perfect shape. Although..."

The doctor, an older man who had hair dyed dark brown, standard doctor's attire and looked to be in around his late forties spoke. I looked through the transparent plexiglass window, seeing him laying there. His eyes were closed and I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. Knowing Diego, he was just thinking. He probably wouldn't want to sleep for days.

"Although what?"

The doctor put the clipboard he was nervously fidgeting through down by his side. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"No one has directly told him that Mia Fey died. I think he assumes something has happened to her seeing as how she isn't here, but I have no real idea. Just be careful talking to him His physical state may be exceptionally good, but his emotional state is appearing to be rather fragile."

He walked away and I was left there, looking at Diego through this transparent window. Diego's eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful, so serene. I began to cry. I couldn't face him.

"Valerie...?"

I saw his lips mouth my name as he opened his eyes. I began to cry even more and turned around. I couldn't let him see me in the state I was in. I was too fragile, maybe even more than he was.

* * *

"Miss Valerie? I took my private jet and came as quick as I could after hearing the _good_ news. How lucky it must have been for you that the same week you were in America "visiting old friends," he woke up."

I, Chad Livingswell, spoke as I looked at the turquoise-haired beauty known as Valerie Knight. She was crying and holding her head in her hands as she sat on one of the hospital's benches. I didn't understand why she was crying. If I was in her situation, I would be happy.

"Go away, Chad. Neither I nor Diego want you here."

I leaned down and kissed her, only to have her push me away. I figured a kiss would make her happy, but apparently it didn't. She slapped me.

"Ow. What was that for, Valerie? I thought you liked it when I kissed you..."

Tears came down her face so fast that they were beginning to look like small rivers. I tried wiping one away, but her hand pushed mine away.

"When the bloody hell did I ever say that?!"

I smiled. I loved it when she was so hot-tempered. It was cute, even though she was ten years older than me. Age doesn't matter. Valerie is Valerie and Valerie is the most amazing person that I've ever met.

"Last week, before you left, after I won the Kingston trial. We were in the courtroom when I came up behind you and kissed you and then I began to..."

Her hands were over my mouth before I could even finish my sentence. I laughed. Her hands were so smooth, so soft. God, I wanted her right now so badly.

"Why are you even here, Chad? I know for a fact that you dislike Diego."

She tried changing the subject as I felt her hands move away from my face. Her tears were gone now.

"Dislike? Oh, Miss Valerie, you've had me all wrong if you think I _dislike_ Diego Armando. I actually _despise_ Diego Armando. I've _loathed_ him with every inch of my being since the first day I met him."

Valerie glared at me, her dark blue eyes were almost black as she glared. It was beautiful. She was beautiful with her dark red and black dress, black leather trenchcoat, and black leather boots. The only thing missing from her normal attire was her red sunglasses which I could clearly see were positioned near her purse.

"Stop avoiding the question, Chad. Why are you here?"

I smiled as I looked down at her, running a hand through my red and orange hair. She knew why I was here, although she didn't want to say why.

"To see you. I want to make sure you are doing well and I also want to remind you of the fact that you are my woman. You are no longer his anymore. Just visit him, talk about old times, accept the fact he's awake and move on. There is nothing else you can do for him. Just let him find some pretty, little tart that reminds him of Mia and let the man move on!"

She stood up upon hearing that last line and, of course, I earned myself yet another slap. This time it was on the other cheek and now at least I was matching.

"How dare you! Diego and I...we promised each other so long ago..."

And I couldn't help, but interrupt her.

"That's the thing. It was so long ago. Move on, Valerie. Didn't you tell me right before you left that you loved me or am I simply mistaken? We could have a wonderful life together, Valerie. You and I in England, raising a family, think about it! I have more than enough money to support us both even if _both_ of us weren't working. You could quit being a defense attorney and we could settle down together. You could sit around reading books and work on that novel you always wanted to write. Valerie, you're thirty four, almost thirty five and you aren't married yet. Isn't your biological clock ticking?"

She walked past me and I grabbed her arm, pulling her back near me.

"Where are you going, Valerie?! Don't tell me that now just because he wakes up and Mia is dead, you automatically love him again? You were so close to forgetting him and now you are willing to sacrifice our relationship just to be with a man who may or may not love you? Valerie, you're smart enough to know that this may be the poorest decision you could ever make."

My grip on her loosened as I saw her eyes. They were sad, but had no tears in them. She looked at me. It was so painful to know that I was causing her sadness now.

"Chad, you are twenty four, almost twenty five and one of the best prosecutors in the world. You should be smart enough to know that you could do better than me. You could easily find some pretty, little, manipulable blonde to take as a wife and give you beautiful children. I have always loved Diego and I could never forget him. I'm sorry, Chad. I-I was actually beginning to fall in love with you, even though I did not want to admit it because I returned to England in the hopes of teaching you a lesson, but Diego needs me. I know he does."

I couldn't speak. She had actually began to fall in love with me? When had this happened? Had it happened without my knowledge? What was this lesson that I needed to be taught?

"Visiting hours are almost over. Dr. Fox may make an exception for me and extend my time with Diego since he's been out of it for so long, but I should probably get down to Diego's room as quick as I can...just in case..."

She had already turned around and was gone before I looked up again. Goddammit, why the bloody hell did he ever have to wake up? Things would have been fine if he had just remained sleeping or better yet, if he was dead. If only Miss Dahlia Hawthorne had actually succeeded in her plan, but alas, she didn't and now he was awake.

* * *

"Val, is that really you? Come closer. I can't see you too well."

Diego sat up. I looked over at him and saw black, emotionless eyes. I gulped and sat in the chair adjacent to his bed. His hand reached out to grab hold of mine.

"I missed you, Val. I really did. You don't know how much I missed you and...and where's Mia?"

He looked at me and I looked at him. We stared at each other before I spoke. This was the question I was the most scared of.

"She's dead."

He didn't respond. We were silent for what seemed like forever. My hand still rested in his before I felt his grip tighten.

"I thought so. No one was telling me the truth. Everyone kept on telling me one thing and that was that she wasn't here."

I tried my hardest to hold back my tears, but I let one slip. Thankfully his eyesight was bad and I wasn't making any noise while crying, then he would have noticed.

"I moved back to England while you were asleep. When Mia died, I had been over there for around three years. When I got the news, I was devastated. Mia was my friend. I'm sorry. You really cared for her, Dieg-"

I was cut off almost immediately as I felt his lips on mine. He kissed me, only to pull away after a mere five seconds.

"That is no longer my name, Valerie. Diego Armando died on that day, as did his name."

My eyes widened as I stared at him. Why was he being like this? Why was he acting so weird?

"Then who are you? Who are you if you are not Diego Armando?"

He thought for a moment and then kissed me again, this kiss only lasting a second longer than the previous one.

"Godot."

He ran a hand through my hair and down my face. His thumb brushed one of my tears away and he kissed my cheek.

"Why? Why are you acting this way? Why are you Godot?"

I could tell my voice was trembling. His hands were shaking. We were both nervous.

"That play, Waiting for Godot? You read it to me while I was sleeping, correct? Did you ever finish it reading it to me?"

I couldn't even look at him. I looked down, away. His hands brought my face up to look at him, though.

"Yes, I read it to you, but I never finished reading it. It was too painful. Estragon and Vladmir wait for Godot to show up, but he never does. Godot never shows up and they're left to wait and wait and wait...plotting to kill themselves if he never shows up..."

My tears fell as that word ringed in my ears. "_Wait,_" That was all I had been doing for years. I had been waiting until I had grown tired of waiting. Now, I was back here. Was I even waiting anymore and if I was, what exactly was I waiting for? Was I waiting for him?

"Then I will be Godot. You'll always know where I am. You never will have to wait. You'll always know where your Godot is. If anything, I want you to be the reason other people wait for me."

This was too much. I couldn't handle it. Why was he acting like this? Why wasn't he caring about Mia? For God's sake, I cared more about Mia when she died than he was right now! Mia was my friend and his lover! Why was he acting so emotionless toward her death?

"Why? Why are you acting this way? What about Mia? Didn't you love her?"

He didn't budge. He just sat there, emotionless. It was infuriating.

"Of course I did, but Mia wasn't the one who made me live. Mia wasn't the one in my dreams that made me survive. It was you. You helped me wake up. You dragged me out of hell and gave me life again."

I wasn't mad, though. I was happy. I really was.

"That's impossible. I was so far away. For years I-I..."

He kissed me one more time. This kiss lasted much longer than either of the previous two kisses.

"You still visited me. You made sure of it, didn't you? Valerie, I want to be with you. I really do. Do you remember our promise?"

I nodded and felt his arm wrap around my waist. I was still nervous. I was probably even more nervous than I was when I walked into the room.

"Of course I do, but...Godot...if Mia was still alive, please tell me you would be with her. Please tell me you would choose her over me. When she was alive, she visited you twice every week. She always drank a cup of coffee in your room and always..."

He pulled me on to his hospital bed, just so we could be closer. I could tell that was what he was up to. He wanted to be closer to me.

"I don't know what I would have done. So many times, did I wish for Mia to come into my dreams, but she never did. It was always you. It was always you, Val."

I couldn't protest, even though I knew what was right and what was wrong and what I was doing was most definitely wrong.

"I am happy."

I said, closing my eyes. His arms felt so comfortable around me. I missed this.

"So am I."

I missed him. I had missed him for so long and now he was back and somehow I was in his arms.

"So am I."

He laughed and closed his eyes as well. I laughed too, opening my eyes for one small second, yet when I did I couldn't help, but gasp.

"Something wrong, Val?"

Diego, no, Godot, said to me. This was no longer Diego. This new man was Godot.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just thought I saw Dr. Fox. Must have been my mistake. I don't think that was him..."

Chad had saw my meeting with Diego which had turned into me laying in Godot's arms. I couldn't help, but feel sorry for him and hope he wouldn't be waiting for me like I had been waiting for Diego for all those years.

If that was the case, then he would be waiting for eternity because I had no interest in leaving and apparently, neither did Godot.

**To be continued.  
**

* * *

**A/N: **OH SNAP! WHAT JUST HAPPENED? ANDRO FIRSTRIKE DID WHAT? Haha, anyways, that chapter sure did have some drama and some romance. That was fun. Chad is a bastard, but he is so fun to write as. If you're curious as to what a "tart" is, it's an English slang word that means: "A prostitute or promiscuous woman" and is an "offensive term for women." That's why Valerie slaps him again after that one line. Oh yeah, Valerie was finally back, too. I really enjoyed that scene from _Waiting for Godot _and how I carried it to the end. Anyways, now Valerie is conflicted between her love for Diego/Godot and the friendship she built with Mia. Along with that, Chad and her had developed a hot and steamy relationship after Mia's death that was beginning to transform into love, but now just exploded since Diego woke up. Diego, now Godot, credits Valerie with waking him up and thus, wants to rekindle their relationship, despite the fact that his old lover, Mia, is dead. Don't worry, he still cares deeply about Mia. He still is conflicted on whether or not he should love Valerie after what all happened. So, now, what is going to happen? I know what! DRAMADRAMADRAMA! I love this story. Reviews please?


	8. Turnabout Change

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phoenix Wright or its characters, but I do own my Original Character in this story, Valerie Knight.

* * *

It's somewhat funny how people are supposed to change, but never do. People say they change, but in reality stay the same. After a failed relationship, you're supposed to move on and find a relationship that works. Some people can't let go, though. After doing something bad, you're supposed to promise yourself to never do it again. However, eventually old habits can return.

There's also the past. You're supposed to forget the past because it already happened, yet the past can come back to haunt you. I broke up so long ago with Diego, now Godot. I promised to give up drinking for good, but I could not gather up the energy to do so. And I never can forget that day in which I took the life of my unborn child. It still haunts me to this day.

Sometimes, I get paranoid and begin to think any bad thing that happens to me is revenge for killing my child, Diego and I's baby. Sometimes I think I was born cursed. I never change, I'm always the same. I say I change, but I really never do. Just like the rest of the world, I never change. Lately, though, I have had a desire for change.

I want to be a better person. Maybe it was Mia who changed me with her good intentions and belief in people. Maybe it was Chad who made me want to become a better person after witnessing the monster I made him become. Maybe I changed for Diego, though. Maybe I just wanted him to wake up and see me and know that I actually did something while he was asleep. Maybe I just wanted to change because changing means you've done something with your life.

I want to be in love again. I want Diego to know I care. I want him to see a changed woman, a woman who knows what she did was wrong. I want him to see what I could have become if he only pulled me back a second time. I want him to see what he missed out on. We have a second chance and although I honor Mia and respect her memory, I want to be with Diego. I want to fall madly in love with him all over again.

* * *

**Episode 8: Turnabout Change**

"You know, you actually are pretty lucky that you even woke up, my dear Godot. Don't be complaining now that you actually did. That visor looks fine on you. It gives a bit of an _edge_."

I casually said as I took a sip of coffee, reading the newspaper in a nearby chair. Godot was walking around in his new visor, laughing at my last comment. The people in the hospital developed his visor. It made him able to see. He told me that he could only see the outline of people and shapes before, that everything was a blur. Now he could see clearly and was testing the thing out. He said that the visor made him look weird and that he didn't like it, but I thought he still looked like his same, handsome self.

"Valerie, when did you start wearing white?"

He said, drawing my attention up to him. White? I wasn't wearing white. I was wearing red, his favorite color. I picked out this dress just for him.

"It makes you look so pure, unlike the black dress you always used to wear. You're so beautiful, Val."

Godot knelt down to look me in the eyes. He kissed me and then backed away again. I smiled.

"I like your hair. Long hair looks good on you as does white and leather."

I blushed. It seemed that anything he did lately made me blush. His hand ran through my hair and I sighed. I never deserved this much attention.

"Godot. Look at this."

I said, shoving my newspaper in his face. His hand still continued to run through my hair until I shoved the specific article I wanted him to look at right in front of his visor. His hand stopped almost immediately as he read the title, "Fey acquitted of all charges; What will Wright do next?"

"Fey? Wright? What is this?"

He spoke as he grabbed the paper out of my hands.

"The article is from a while ago. Mia's younger sister was accused of murder again. The first time she was accused of murder was for Mia's death back in September 2016. This latest case was pretty recent. Only around two months ago? I saved that paper after seeing that headline..."

He sat down on his hospital bed as I sat in the chair adjacent to him. His mouth was a frown. It never moved as he poured over the article. It never moved until after he finished reading it.

"Valerie, who is this Phoenix Trite?"

Godot spoke up, putting the paper down and directing himself towards me.

"Wright. His name is Phoenix Wright and I've only met him once or twice, but he was a client of Mia's who she defended. After he was declared not guilty, he decided to be more serious and pursued a career in law. He joined Mia's firm, but Mia died only a month after his first case and he decided for himself to take over Mia's firm. Ever since then, he's been known as a hotshot ace attorney. Personally, I dislike the guy. I don't know what Mia saw in him..."

I took a sip of coffee and passed the cup to Godot. He grunted and took it out of my hands, taking the cup of coffee and drinking it in one, huge gulp.

"Black, like the darkest abyss right below the depths of hell's most raging hellfire. How refreshing."

He smirked as he stared at the article, a picture of Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey had the words, "Hotshot attorney and spiritual successor, a winning combination!" underneath it.

"I think the only real thing he was good for was getting Dahlia Hawthorne the electric chair. He fell in love with that monster, only for her to betray him and when she did, Mia was there to defend him. Mia sent Dahlia Hawthorne to her death."

Godot stood up upon hearing those words. Dahlia Hawthorne was awaiting execution.

"However, if he had never met Dahlia in the first place, they would have found the poison Dahlia used to poison you with on her person. I suppose she wouldn't have gotten the death penalty for that, though, but still...She walked away from that incident without even a slap on the wrist..."

I looked up to see Godot staring down at me. My eyes focused tightly on him. He seemed sad, which was good. I wanted him to be sad over Mia's death, over Mia's legacy. I wanted him to be deeply affected by her.

"Let's go home, Val."

That line, though, made me realize that Mia wasn't his number one priority, or was she? I could never figure him out and now it was even harder. I couldn't even see his eyes.

"Home? Oh yes, _home_...You never told me you and Mia moved in together..."

I got up only to have Godot pull me over into his arms.

"I didn't think you wanted to know."

I laughed and smiled as I smelled the scent of coffee, his scent. It was a warm blend of coffee and masculinity. It made me feel young all over again. That scent alone had the power to do so.

"I didn't, but I learned that you two did when Mia died. You had her move in to our old apartment..."

Godot laughed nervously as he stroked my head, causing me to make a light purring noise which made him laugh even more. I looked up and pouted.

"You moved out, she moved in. What can I say? Mia was amazing, but I want to rekindle our relationship, Val. I want to be with you again. Just like we promised. It is nice, though. Mia still kept our apartment even after I died?"

He let go of me and moved to grab various things around his hospital room, most notably a dark green, long sleeve collared shirt and a pair of black slacks. The rest of his things he shoved into a medium sized piece of luggage.

"You never really died. You were asleep. Mia kept your apartment because it belonged to _both_ of you. She could afford to pay the rent on it even without you. She was an attorney and a member of the Fey clan. She could afford to keep that place in the event you woke up. When she died, I requested that the Fey clan keep her home the way it is as it wasn't completely belonging to her. Surprisingly they agreed to my demand..."

Godot smiled and kissed my head as he held the pair of black slacks and dark green shirt in his arms. He walked away, into the nearby restroom that was conjoined to his hospital room. He walked back out only minutes later and I saw him. He wore the dark green shirt I bought him a birthday so long ago. He never wore that shirt. He said he didn't like the color. As for the slacks he was wearing, those were this usual, standard pair. He had dozens of that same type.

"What about your vest? Aren't you going to wear it?"

I looked up as he walked over to me, his visor shined even more brightly than before. As soon as he was close enough, he leaned down and kissed me. It lasted for so long until we broke away to finally get air.

"Why should I? Where we're going, it's not necessary to have clothes on at all."

I just had to blush as he picked up his luggage bag, turned off the light and dragged me out of the room so he could check out of the hospital. The doctor had prescribed him a good deal of medication and told him that he should come in for bi-weekly checkups until the doctor was satisfied and could tell that Godot would would be fine. And when the doctor saw me right by Godot's side, he also prescribed another medicine that he said Godot should always constantly take. I laughed at how corny the doctor was as did Godot. The doctor said love was the best medicine of them all.

* * *

He was the one driving us home. It didn't even run through his head that I should drive. No, he just assumed that he was a better fit since it was his car. It was a black, shiny sports car that he had payed more than half off of before he went into his coma. Mia decided that she wouldn't mind paying off the last half so he still had his car. I could tell he was happy when he saw it.

"Don't worry, Valerie. I can see fine. This visor makes my night vision even better than before."

Godot said as we drove down the dimly lit road. I had to admit, I was nervous, but he was so comforting. Eventually we pulled up to his apartment. It was a relatively large place that I remember picking out with him so long ago. I hadn't been here in forever.

"Remembering something?"

I looked up to see him looking at me. I gulped as I heard him turn the car off and move toward me.

"No. It was nothing."

I said, his breath was hot on my neck as he made a trail of kisses on me as far as my dress would allow. Looking up, he saw me. A tear rolled down from my eye as I stared at him.

"Why are you crying? Don't you want this as much as I do?"

He spoke as he wiped my tears away. I had no idea why I was crying. I just was. He gave me strength, though.

"Suffering has been stronger than all other teaching, and has taught me to understand what your heart used to be. I have been bent and broken, but - I hope - into a better shape."

Great Expectations again, my favorite book and something I made him read over and over. After I said the quote, I smiled as I pulled him in to kiss me. He responded even better than I thought he would. We sat there, mouth to mouth for a whole minute before he felt more tears roll down my cheeks. He just had to wipe them away, too.

"When I left on that day, I wanted so badly for you to pull me back a second time, but you never did. I walked away even though I never really wanted to. I thought you loved me and I thought you'd realize that we should be together, but Mia then came in and...I was alone...You didn't love me anymore..."

Godot leaned back in the driver's seat as I wiped my tears away. I smiled again and gave a light laugh.

"That's when I turned to alcohol as a means to dull my pain. Yet, drinking never brought me anything more than sadness. When you were poisoned, Mia and I bonded and I realized how amazing Mia actually was. There was more to her than I thought. And when Mia died, I felt pain. I hadn't felt the pain of losing someone you care about since my father's death. After all, I hadn't allowed myself to get close to anyone besides you, Mia and Chad. Getting close to Mia and just all of a sudden losing her really affected me. It made me understand what you felt after I just got up and left you."

In a split second, Godot pushed me down and kissed me. We kissed as long as we could, occasionally taking small breaths here and there. His hand traveled up my leg and before I knew it, I stopped him completely.

"Hold on, Godot. I'm not really up for doing it in your car. How about we go inside first?"

I said calmly as I opened the car door. I didn't even give him time to respond.

"Sure. Wouldn't want to wreck the leather seats, would we?"

He got out of his car and we walked to the door of his apartment. Time seemed to last so long between each one of our kisses that I was beginning to want everything to speed up, his unlocking of the front door included. When the door finally came open, Godot and I quickly stepped inside. After the door was closed, he picked me up in his arms and ran to the master bedroom. After he plopped me on the bed, I smiled and laughed and I knew I was in love again.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**A/N: **Godot and his innuendos! Oh my! Ah, so this chapter had its purpose in being the chapter Valerie revealed all the stuff that went down while Diego was gone to Godot. If you can't tell, right now we're in the calm before the storm. I'm aiming for sixteen chapters. Chad's coming back into things next chapter. Chad and Godot have a confrontation? Say what? What's Valerie keeping from Godot and what does Chad know that Godot doesn't? Find out next chapter! I think next chapter will have some Godot POV. Maybe Chad POV, too? Who knows, though? This chapter was very very short. Sorry. Reviews help in Andro Firestrike's quest to become immortal.


End file.
